Four Corners
by Psycgurl
Summary: Angel, Cordelia, Buffy and Spike get stuck in a room mysteriously. Includes evil lawyers, fights, and romances (C/A, B/S). *New Chapter posted 10/21 *
1. Chapter 1

**Four Corners**

**Part: 1/?   
Author: PsycGurl   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: Umm…B/S, C/A, C/S, B/A (not exactly "couples" though)**

**Spoilers: Set in Angel around 'Billy' so before Darla, Connor & demon Cordy. Set in Buffy after 'Wrecked'.**

**Feedback: Absolutely crave reviews!**

**Distribution: Please ask me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The storyline was derived from the episode "Secrets and Lies" in ER. The name of the fic was taken from the episode "Four Corners" also in ER. **

**A/N This is my attempt at humorous story. I'm kinda experimenting with my writing so this is me writing as the character. Each character will have a Cordelia, Angel, Buffy & Spike POV so each chapter's pretty long. So there's probably only going to be a few chapters in all. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

****

~*~*~*~

" Is the plan set?"

" Plan's set."

" Good. When is it beginning?"

" Right about…now."

~*~*~*~

~*~**Cordelia**~*~

" Vision!" I screamed as a painful vision shot through my brain nerves. 

The pain took me with force and I knew that my head was going to meet the floor soon. My knees buckled beneath me and I plunged towards the concrete floor, but something prevented me from cracking my skull. Phew…that was close! I looked up into my savior's eyes and smiled weakly. Those dark brown orbs looked worriedly at me. Fingers traced my cheek, pushing strands of loose hair behind my ear.

" Angel?" I mumbled, gaining some of my sight, recognising my best friend.

" Yeah Cordy. You okay? What did you see?" 

I shook my head slightly and tried to recall the blurred vision. 

Angel helped me up to the couch. I heard him yell for Fred or Gunn to bring me some water and aspirin. Pfftt…like that pathetic excuse of pain relief would help me. Angel held my hand and I felt someone else stand nearby us. Wesley. He asked me what I saw…I was about to reply when I realised the vision wasn't over. 

The pain suddenly resurfaced.

" Cordy?" Angel asked softly. I closed my eyes trying to focus the images I was being fed.

" Umm…it's a g-girl…blonde…in a room…a vampire…more than one…she's fighting…wait…" I stammered. I paused forcing my mind to replay the last image.

" What is it?" Angel asked soothingly.

" It's…the girl…" I tried to sort the image out…I was recognising something. If only that blur would disappear!

" Cordelia…"

I put my hand up to stop the person talking. This was the most painful vision I had received in a while. It felt like the time Wolfram & Hart fed me all those visions. Oh wait… the shadow's slightly subsiding. Hmmm…everything's so damn familiar. 

" It's a blonde girl…fighting vamps…" I repeated as Angel nodded. After a few more shooting pains the blur cleared up and I focused on the images. Then it hit me. My eyes abruptly snapped open and I turned to Angel.

" What is it?" Angel asked calmly pushing some strands of hair behind my ear again. He seemed infatuated with doing that.

" Cordy…" He repeated soothingly.

" The girl I saw…the blonde…she's…she's Buffy."

~*~**Angel**~*~

Whilst driving I turned to look at Cordelia. The moment she had told me that Buffy was in danger I headed for the road, but of course Cordy didn't want me to go alone. She had this fear that I would crash my car, get staked by a demon or something. Well that was her cover up. She didn't realise how well I've come to know her. I know that the real reason she won't let me leave L.A alone is because she thinks if I go back to Sunnydale again…I won't return.  I really don't understand Cordy's logic there. I've gone to Sunnydale several times since moving to L.A…I never felt the urge to stay there longer than a day. 

So well…she insisted on coming with me, however, promising me not to make her meet anyone other than Buffy. I didn't refuse…who could refuse to Cordelia?

" Angel, why are you staring at me? Keep your eyes on the road." My seer ordered me, cutting through my thoughts.

" Are you alright?" I asked her. She didn't seem good…well in Cordelia Chase's words…she looked like hell. The visions took a lot out of her.

I continued to gaze into my seer's eyes…hoping for them to sparkle like they used too.

" I'm just spiffy Angel. Now eyes…on…the…road!" She enunciated. My eyes quickly averted to the road and I swerved a little to the side. 

" Okay…so this vision? You sure it was Buffy?" I asked meekly. She turned to me and gave me an exasperated look.

" Yes."

" What was the vision showing you?" 

" She was in a room with a bunch of vamps."

" How many?"

" Five…six? Give or take." She replied and massaged her temple.

" Umm Cor…are you sure she was in dire danger?" I asked confused.

" Yes…*why*?"

" Well cuz…Buffy can take five or six vamps easily…sometimes without breaking a sweat." I replied and Cordelia gave me an angry look.

" She's in danger ok? Take my word for it. This vision wouldn't have tortured my brain cells otherwise. Buffy's in danger… and she's alone." Cordelia stated and I nodded slowly. Suddenly Cordelia's eyes closed and her head swung back. 

" Cordy…" 

" It's Buffy again…ok maybe she's *not***** alone…" Cordelia began.

" Who's she with?" I asked worriedly. Cordelia relaxed as the vision stopped. Her eyes still remained closed.

" Who's she with Cordy?" I repeated. Cordelia, with her eyes still closed, stood frozen. She was starting to freak me out.

" It's…it's…Spike."

~*~**Buffy**~*~

" I can't believe this! You're such a dumbass!" I yelled at my companion.

I was tired and pissed off. I had just fought a bunch of vamps and then Spike decided to interfere. We killed the vamps…sure. But the idiot closed the door, which clicked shut behind him.

We were locked.

" Talk 'bout PMS." Spike mumbled.

" Hey! I wouldn't be all cranky if someone hadn't come here…or was smart enough not to shut an automatic lock door." I yelled at him.

" Is that what they're called?" Spike asked glancing at the door that both of us had attempted to break down moments ago. I had no idea what they were called…but I was getting aggravated.

" Argggh!"

" I swear I did not close that door. It closed itself!" Spike complained. 

" Yeah…like I'm gonna believe you." I bit out.

" Slayer…cool it. Red'll come and save us…she's out back."

" No she isn't. I told her to go talk to Tara." I moaned. Of all the times I had to be considering!

" Uhhhh…*why*?" Spike asked sarcastically.

" Well I heard they were only a few…so I thought hey why waste her time." I cried. Spike rolled his eyes and tsked at me. It took all my energy into not taking the wooden stake in my hand and driving it through his dead heart.

" What do we do now?" I whined collapsing onto a chair. These past few days weren't very good for me.

Giles left. Willow became major magic high. Dawn was pissed. And…I slept with *Spike*.

" Well Slayer…there's the two of us. Locked in a room. With a bed." Spike answered with a mischievous glint in his eyes…one I was suddenly getting very used to. Did he read my mind or something? Spike repeated his invitation. I sighed. The damn vamp was in a sticky situation yet all he thought of was sex. I looked around the room, taking in the surroundings. 

Two double beds. Two chairs. A coffee table. A small box. A trunk.

" Buffy?" Spike asked noticing me staring at the trunk.

The slayer instinct within me aroused. I marched over to the trunk and pried at the lock. Spike repeated my name, trying to snap me out of my fixation with the trunk. I brushed him off. There was something in that trunk. Something important. With one kick the lock broke. I opened the trunk eagerly looking for something. I peered inside, Spike looked over my shoulder. Items were laid perfectly on the trunk. I picked them up one by one. 

Broadswords.  Stakes.  Holy Water.  Crosses.

~*~**Spike**~*~

" Bloody hell!" I exclaimed as Buffy revealed several vampire-dusting weapons in the trunk. 

" Why would a gang of vampires keep these *themselves*?" Buffy asked with her work voice. 

God how I hated that voice. All serious and annoying. I personally like her drunk or sexy voice. 

" Spike…hello?" Buffy called and waved a hand in front of my face cutting me out of my thoughts. She repeated what she had said moments ago…*slowly*. What'd she think I am…dumb?

" Slayer, someone set us up." I stated, things clicking in my mind. Of course someone set us up. I knew I hadn't shut that door…I knew it!

" You think!" Buffy retorted as she threw the weapons into the trunk and shut it.

" So who'd you think it is?" I asked as I put my hands in the pockets of my leather duster. I needed something to loosen me up…put me in game mode. Oooh…cigarettes. I took a cigarette out and lit it. Buffy rambled on about possible suspects as I puffed away. Now all I needed was some alcohol…ahh that'd lighten up this moment. Wait…hmmmm. I put my hand in my other pocket and fished around. Voila! 

" Spike…are you even listening to me!" Buffy exclaimed huffily.

" Look Slayer…we can't do anything alright? The person's on the outside…we're on the inside. But look…*alcohol*. What's a better stress relief?" I replied waving the flask in front of Buffy. She rolled her eyes, but a small smile appeared on her face.

" Uhhhh…killing you." Buffy replied sarcastically and plopped onto a bed. I raised my eyebrow. Did she just give me a seductive look? I sneered slightly.

" What's the look for?" Buffy asked curiously, leaning back against the wall. One of her hands extended out. I looked down at it and saw that she was aiming for the booze. I smirked and she smiled back as I handed her the drink. 

After a few chugs, I found Buffy's tongue engrossed in my mouth. I'm thinking the booze helped her…"relieve"…maybe a bit too much. When our lips departed she looked at me lustfully. Within minutes Buffy had pulled off my clothes. Gotta tell you the girl moves fast. 

I shoulda known she was lying when she said she was disgusted with herself! I knew she felt something…I knew she'd…

" Spike!" Buffy groaned as I looked down at her face.

Oops…gotta get back to work.

Buffy's hands quickly placed the blanket, situated on the bed, on top of us and I peeled off her clothing and discarded them. Our mouths adjoined once again and we got down to business.

~*~*~*~

"Ooooh…this is going to be better than I thought." A voice answered looking at the small monitor. It was a clear view of the room in which Spike and Buffy were stuck. Grunts and moans echoed throughout the small room.

" Wait…the fun's just about to begin." Another voice spoke. A finger pointed to other monitors lined across a wall. The whole building where Spike and Buffy were was shown. The finger pointed to two figures entering the building. It then traced their pathway leading up to the door of the sealed room.

"Tell the Senior Partners that all's going to plan." Lilah Morgan replied with a smirk.

~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Corners**

**Part: 2/?   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: Not exactly sure where I'm taking the couples in this yet. Prob: B/A, B/S, C/A, C/S**

**Spoilers: Set in Angel around 'Billy'. Set in Buffy after 'Wrecked'.**

**Feedback: Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The storyline was derived from the episode "Secrets and Lies" in ER. The name of the fic was taken from the episode "Four Corners" also in ER. **

**Chapter 2**

~*~**Cordelia**~*~

" Angel…I'm not sure about this. I have a bad feeling." I answered as we reached the door to the room in my vision.

We had reached Sunnydale in a lot less time than we were meant to. I was sure Angel ran at least 5 traffic lights and he was way over the speeding limit. There were at least 10 times when I shrieked, "I'm going to die." Angel just looked at me…grinned…and went even faster.

Bastard. 

As we entered the building, which was pretty modernised for Sunnyhell, a chill ran down my spine. Mega chill. A chill that told me that something bad was going to happen. 

" Cordy, you dragged me all the way here…so we are going in." Angel responded. Anger bubbled inside of me. 

" Hey…I didn't drag you here. I was just fed the brain shattering vision…you didn't have to act upon it." I retorted. 

" Really? What was the whole… 'Angel, Buffy's in dire danger eh?'" Angel remarked mockingly. I glared at him…kinda like an evil eye. He knew he received that 'look' when I had gone above my pissed off limit. And wait…now's were the apology comes…

" I'm sorry Cordy." Angel instantly replied and I sighed. He was so predictable. We'd have a little verbal spat and he'd instantly apologise. Argggh…that was annoying! Why didn't I ever get to apologise? 

" Is this it?" Angel asked as he pointed to a door. I looked at the door…your basic fire escape door. Opens only from outside. 

" Yeah this is it." I replied noticing the little WH engraved on the handle. I remembered seeing the initials in the vision. 

" So we're going in right?" Angel asked looking at me for approval…his hand floated above the handle.

" Angel…I'm not sure. There's something obviously wrong. It's too easy. This could be a trap." I protested grabbing hold of his hand. My hand was frantically shaking. Chills kept running through my spine and my heart pounded furiously. I was utterly terrified…and I didn't know why.

" Cordy you said she's in there all alone with Spike…we have to go in…" Angel stated he then paused noticing my hands shaking.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked me soothingly. I knew he could feel my reluctance…he could probably hear my heart thumping away like a loudspeaker. 

" I don't know Angel." I stammered.

" Hey…it's probably just cause you haven't been here in a while. Sunnydale always creeps you out." Angel said as he held my hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly…trying to convince me. 

Suddenly there was a loud gasp and a shriek from inside. We both glanced at the door. 

" Buffy." Angel responded worriedly. 

"Angel, go in…we've got to go in. Buffy needs our help." I replied as Angel nodded. I quickly pushed the door open and we stormed in.

~*~**Angel**~*~

" Oh my god!" I heard Cordelia quietly shriek the minute we entered deeper into the room. Heh? She quickly turned to me. I was right on her heels and I questioned her concerned gaze. She stammered for me to leave.

" T-turn around Angel." 

I refused. I had finally convinced her to come in…no way was I backing out now. 

" Angel…I don't w-want you to see this. Turn around!" I shook my head. Ok…Cordy was acting weird. Was it Buffy? Was she okay? I couldn't see any sign of Buffy yet. Another heartbeat, other than Cordelia's, pulsated in my ear. Presuming it was Buffy; I relaxed…until Cordelia grabbed my arm tightly…insisting on retreating.

" What is it Cordy?" I asked her curiously and slightly anxiously. Cordelia blushed and gave me an apologetic look. I was totally confused now. What was going on?

The only thing to do was see what Cordelia had seen. I pushed Cordelia to the side and took a few steps inwards. She groaned. My eyes followed to where Cordy had been looking…before her face had turned into disgust. Then I noticed what she had. I saw what had repulsed her. 

Two figures violently groping at each other.

Suddenly my mind recognised the two figures. I froze. The next few minutes whirred in my mind.  My hand let go of my favorite broadsword. It clunked against the concrete floor…finally catching the attention of the two, who had been to busy with each other to notice they had company. 

" Angel!" Buffy's voice exclaimed in horror. Spike's eyes followed hers and he quickly scrambled off the blonde slayer. I stood rooted…my eyes fixated on them. My mind whirled what I had seen once I had entered the room over and over again. 

I had just seen Buffy and Spike having sex.

" Angel…perhaps we should…" Cordelia stammered grabbing my arm. I was reluctant to move.

" A-angel I can explain…" Buffy spluttered, wrapping a sheet around her. Cordelia reverted her eyes when she noticed Spike was exposed. Spike quickly grabbed his leather pants and put them on. 

Cordelia made several feeble attempts in moving me…but I was too shocked and pissed off to even acknowledge her. She shrugged in defeat and wisely backed off to a corner. Buffy and Spike ruffled with their clothes. From the corner of my eye I could've sworn I saw Cordelia smirk. She was finding all this amusing!

My feet then suddenly seemed to move. I took a few steps forward…nearer Spike and Buffy. Now the shock had buried within me and anger bubbled on the surface.

I was so going to kick some ass. I was going to inflict so much pain on my childe that he wouldn't have any fangs to bite with once I was done.

" Uh oh." Cordelia whispered to herself noticing my menacing look.

" Angelus…man…" Spike stuttered backing away from me…he tripped over the coffee table, but still kept backing away. I suddenly found my voice.

" I am not Angelus. I'm *Angel*!" I growled at him.

Spike continued to recoil…until he was stuck. I had trapped him. I balled my fists and snarled at him and he slumped into the corner. Spike cowered in fear and spluttered apologies at me.

~*~**Buffy**~*~

Oh my god Angel is going to kill Spike! Ok…slight exaggeration…but…I don't know. That look in his eye…that's so Angelus! 

I anxiously looked at Cordelia who shrugged at me. I can't believe this is happening. One minute I'm stuck in a room…unable to do anything. Then I'm drunk and on top of Spike. Having sex with him *again*.  The next thing I know…of all people to save me…of all times…it was *Angel*. In addition to Queen C. My luck couldn't suck more! 

" Uhhhh Buffy." Cordelia hastily whispered…knocking me out of my thoughts. I looked up at her and she pointed at the two vampires. Angel was about to swing at Spike. Crap! I had to stop Angel before he went too far.

" Angel…I didn't w-want you to find out this way." I blurted. I don't know why of all things I said that. But it seemed to work. Angel unclenched his fists and backed away from Spike. He then suddenly turned around to look at me. My lip quivered in fear. Angel was clearly pissed off.

" What Buffy? What didn't you want me to find what? Didn't you want me to find out that you're sleeping with Spike!?!" Angel roared out as I trembled. 

" Angel…" Cordelia's voice said trying to calm Angel down.

" No Cordy! I want to know why? Why the hell of all people would you sleep with Spike? He's evil!" Angel yelled.

Anger started to rise inside of me. Who the hell was he to tell me whom to sleep with? He wasn't my boyfriend anymore. He wasn't even my friend dammit!

" What Angel do you think I'm that desperate? Do you think that I just yanked up some evil vampire who I should have killed for *sex*? Just cause I couldn't get it from you?" I bit out. Now I was pissed off and saddened too. Tears welled up in my eyes.

" So this is my fault? Just because I couldn't give you everything you've wanted." He paused and whispered quietly.

" I left because of that Buffy."

" And I moved on."

" To Riley. Newsflash Buffy…Spike isn't *Riley*!"

" I haven't moved onto Spike. We're not *together*." I retorted. Why did the two of us always end up in this position? Yelling at each other.

" And that's why you're sleeping with him…because you're *not* together?" Angel paused and looked at me for a moment then continued.

" Do you even trust him?"

" I-I…" I stammered. No way did I trust Spike…then why couldn't I just tell Angel that?

" Can you can trust him more than *me*?" Angel asked quietly. I looked up at him, tears flooding down my cheeks.

" No."

" Then why?"

" Angel…you won't u-understand." I was still stuttering. God, why did I always get so melodramatic around Angel?

" Buffy…*make* me understand why. Why *Spike*? He's evil."

" He's not anymore. He's got a chip in him…it prevents him from harming humans. He kills vamps and demons." I defended between sobs. Wow, I was actually defending *Spike*!

" I know that…but still. He's evil. I don't get why *him* of all people?" Angel asked quietly. He had calmed down now. I paused…tears still streaked my face.

" Why Spike?" Angel repeated. His voice seemed to taunt my brain. There was no point hiding why I was close to Spike any longer.

" B-because…because he's here for me."  I responded.

~*~**Spike**~*~

Hahahaha…finally Spike gets praised!!!

But now that line from Buffy got them at it again. Great. They think they can solve their problems with silence. *Sigh*…another Buffy and Angel moment. Look at them…just staring into each other's eyes. Clearly pissed…clearly saddened. 

I'm sure *everyone* missed those moments!

I slumped into a corner and my eye caught the brunette's who sat uncomfortably on the floor in the corner across from me. She was near the trunk full of slaying goodies. I turned back to Angel and Buffy…who were *still* just looking at each other.

" God, will you two stop gazing at each other! You're making me sick!" I stated. Buffy and Angel shot me a menacing look, before returning to stare at each other.

"Brunette…throw me a bottle of holy water. I have a sudden urge to gag myself." I asked the cheerleader, indicating the trunk next to her. She looked into the trunk and replied.

" Sure." And then she pretended to lung a bottle at me. I quickly covered my head with my hands.

" I was *kidding*." I stated as she gave me a grin and put down the bottle in her hand.

" I'm sorry Spike. I guess I just misunderstood." She declared. I rolled my eyes and noticed that Angel had a smirk on his face. Hmmm…so the brunette got him smiling?

Fishy. 

" So did these two always just glare at each other before? Or do I remember it being different?" I asked the former May Queen. Buffy and Angel groaned together.

" Spike, do you *ever* shut up!" Angel yelled and then turned to Buffy.

"And you're *dating* him?" Angel asked sarcastically. This then started another long verbal spat between the two lovebirds. Buffy denied us dating and stuff. Hahahaha…wait…she just told him it's all about the sex. Great that's got him at it again…bitching on about why and crap. Those two are really giving me a headache. 

I took out my pack of cigarettes and pulled one out and lit it. I balanced it in my mouth as I placed the pack back in my jacket.

" You mind takin' that outside. Claustrophobic much." The brunette replied, catching my attention. I glared at her and then shrugged. I don't mind leaving this hellhole room. I turned and moved towards the door. 

" Bloody hell!" I responded as I watched the door. All pairs of eyes turned back at me.

" The poof and the cheerleader shut the door! We're still locked in!" I moaned.

I viciously kicked the door.

Buffy groaned.

Angel snarled.

Cordelia whined.

~*~*~*~

" They didn't even notice. Awww…I love to see Angel struggle." Lilah Morgan stated to her companion. She looked at the monitors showing another argument breakout between the four inhabitants of the room.

" There's no way Angel is leaving that room the same again." 

" Did you inform them?"

" Yes, the Senior Partners are informed. We're doing well. The plan's going well."

" Any problems?"

" I've got everything covered Lilah." 

" That's good. This plan is your best plan yet."

" I know…Angel's never gonna know what hit him."

" You know despite our past differences…it's great to have you back Lindsey." Lilah stated as she turned to her former partner.

" It's great to be back where I belong. It's great to be back with Wolfram & Hart." Lindsey McDonald replied.

~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Four Corners**

**Part: 3/?   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: Same as previous chapters.**

**Spoilers: Set in Angel around 'Billy'. Set in Buffy after 'Wrecked'.**

**Feedback: Comments are greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The storyline was derived from the episode "Secrets and Lies" in ER. The name of the fic was taken from the episode "Four Corners" also in ER. **

**Summary: Angel, Cordelia, Spike and Buffy mysteriously get stuck in a room. Who put them there? How will they spend their time?**

**A/N First of all I gotta warn you that this chapter is full of false lies and stuff. It's mainly unrealistic and facts are screwed around with to provide more entertainment [you'll get what I'm talking about when you read on]. Also I'd like to thank everyone for the great feedback…you're making my day! Esp. Insane1 who's like a brilliant writer…so check her fics out! Love ya too! Imzadi, just wanna say you've made some very good points. To be completely honest, I have no idea where I'm taking the whole Wolfram & Hart thing. But when I do, I'm going to try to cover everything you mentioned [hopefully!]. Basically, I'm thinking of going for a not-evil Lindsey, but a not-good one either. Like he's his own person. But then of course…I'm utterly crap at writing Lindsey [and Lilah come to think of it] so it may come across differently. So I apologise, beforehand. Any tips would be great! Well enough of my blabbing…on to the story!**

**Chapter 3**

****

~*~**Cordelia**~*~

" Nuh uh!" I protested when Spike stated that the door was locked. All eyes averted from Spike to me. 

" I held the door open with a bucket. I know that those doors automatically shut. I'm not stupid!" I declared when everyone looked at me accusingly. They all had assumed that I was the culprit, which did not set to well with my thumping brain.

" A *bucket*?" Buffy asked, looking at me as if I *was* stupid. Didn't she hear me? 

" A *fire* bucket. It was pretty heavy!" I pronounced. I still got sceptical looks.

" Well I sure as hell didn't close that door!" Why were they accusing *me*?

" I know exactly what you mean." Spike whispered to me. Ummm…ok why is he leering at me? God, Spike was creepy…and drunk. 

" So Cordy, you're sayin' someone locked us in?" Angel asked looking at me perplexed.

" Maybe. Or maybe *you* closed the door!" I said pointing my finger at Angel. I hated being blamed!

" Ummm…so *obviously* a set up." Angel stated. 

Wait…so *I* could be dumb enough to close the door but *Angel* couldn't? 

" Me and Spike thought someone set us up before. That trunk is full of slaying goodies. I'm thinkin' not exactly the kinda thing a vampire cult would want." Buffy replied.

" See! I didn't close the door." I stated, glaring Angel. But he was just looking at Buffy.

" You and Spike? Now you two *think* together?"

What is wrong with him? Since when did he become a paranoid freak? Now I totally understand where Spike was coming from with the gagging himself view. I could sure use something to strangle myself right now…or maybe just Angel. 

So now Angel began to argue with Buffy…*again*****. 

" Angel, honey. *Let*…*it*…*go*!" I enunciated loudly, interrupting him. Angel looked at me questioningly for a second before wisely shutting up. I think I heard Spike murmur a 'thank you'. 

" Not to be Ms. Negative but we're going to be stuck here for a *long* time…so I'm thinking we should get along! So Angel…you will forget about anything you saw in here and the fact that Buffy and Spike seem to well…be together?" I questioned looking at Buffy who shrugged. 

Wow…she's helpful!

" But Cordy…" Angel started. No way was he picking a fight with me. I seem to be the only sane, non-envious person in the room. God, will he stop staring at Buffy…he's meant to be talking to *me*!

" Someone set us up. We can't do anything 'bout it. We're stuck. So I say *we* stop acting like children and behave more like adults."

Hey I was like the leader! I was actually bossing two vamps and a slayer! Maybe this *isn't* so bad! I think that visions screwed up some of my brain…I was definitely thinking weird.

" So what do you propose we do now?" Buffy asked me. Crap…time to put my leadership skills to work. Now…what could we do?

Moments later I had them all seated around the coffee table. (**A/N Ooops. Let's say there were *four* chairs in the room, not the two I wrote before**.) 

" We play a game. *My* way. Person tells us whom they lost their virginity to and who's the last person they slept with. It'd be interesting and fun." I replied brusquely, causing the others to share awkward glances.

" What?" Angel responded, with a what-the-hell-are-you-on look. 

I know…very awkward game…but being stuck in a room with people bickering and post-vision headache was getting to me! I couldn't think of anything else!

" Fine." Buffy quietly agreed after a moment of hesitation. That was enough of an approval that I needed…let the game begin!

~*~**Angel**~*~

I can't believe we're doing this! I can't believe *I'm* doing this!

" So hey who wants to start first? Spike?" Cordelia asked, eyeing my 'childe'. Spike looked uncomfortable…don't know why.

" This is a stupid game Cordy." I responded and once again I got an evil glare. Why was she so moody today?

" Fine Mr. Brood…why don't *you* think of something!" My seer exclaimed. I stopped talking and thought. Hmmm…ok my mind's blank. 

" Didn't think so! *So*…Spike who'd you lose your virginity to? At what age?" Cordelia asked excitedly. This was going to be one hell of an embarrassing time between the four of us.

" Ummm…I lost mine at…can we *not* start with me?" Spike stated after a while. Wow, he was stammering! What happened to Mr. Evil eh? God this must be bad! 

Yay!

" Come on we're all going to do it."

" Fine. (he sighed) Drusilla. I lost my virginity to her. I was…uhhhh…21." Spike responded. That brought about some giggles and a snort from me.

" Hey! I wasn't so good with the babes when I was human. " Spike declared…clearly embarrassed. This was good retribution. 

" Awwwww poor Spikey." I remarked. Off my look Spike continued.

" Oh and my last was *Buffy*." Spike retorted, glaring at me with a 'ha-ha' look. That caused me to snarl…damn him! He knew that'd get to me.

" Ummm…who's next?" Cordelia interrupted quickly.

" How 'bout you cheerleader? Who'd ya lose yours to?" Spike asked her. 

" This guy who impregnated her with demon spawn."  I found myself blurting out. Buffy and Spike shared a look. Buffy then giggled, as if she knew something I didn't. I turned to Cordy who looked uncomfortably at me. Did I miss something?

" Uhhhh…actually…hehehe…ummm…I lost my virginity to Xander." Cordelia stated. Whoa…now that was a major blow! 

To steal a phrase from Spike: Bloody Hell! 

" X-Xander?" I stammered, composing myself slightly. I think my mouth was gaping open.

" Burn." Spike muttered.

" Yeah…it was when I was 17. When we were still going out…gotta tell you…best minute of my life." Cordelia replied chuckling and Spike joined in. I remained still.

How come she never told me that? Why didn't I know? I'm her *best friend*!

" Hey, but the guy you said was the *last* guy I slept with." Cordelia assured me noticing my glum expression. She quickly wiped traces of her laughter tears. I gave her a 'gee-thanks' look.

" I thought Xander lost his virginity to Faith?" Buffy spoke up. Cordelia's eyes instantly turned to her. Shock overcame me again. Xander had slept with Cordelia *and***** Faith.

" What'd you mean?"

" Well…the two kinda slept together a while after you two broke up." Buffy stammered uncomfortably.

" Oh. Well…uhhhh…ahmmm…who's next?" Cordelia coughed out. I raised an eyebrow, a trait picked up from her. Wow, Xander had really hurt her!

" What about you?" Buffy asked quietly, turning to me.

" Me?" I repeated meekly.

" Yeah…spill." Cordy insisted dully.

" I don't want to." I protested. Cordelia glared at me first and then suddenly her eyes sparkled and she batted her eyelashes.

" Please Angel!" She pleaded sweetly. God I hate how much that look gets to me!!

" Ummm…a maid…at a friend's party. I was…uhhhh…11."  **[A/N Hehehehe…I made a connection between Carter & Angel!]**

" 11! Whoa!" Cordy replied.

" Uhhhh yeah."

" And your last?" Spike asked casually. 

Uh oh…bad time to be sitting here. If I can just reach that stake…I might be able to dust myself quickly.

" Buffy obviously." Cordelia answered as Buffy blushed. At least she was squirming as much as I was.

Phew…that was close!

" But I heard, from Dru, that you recently nailed Darla. Is that true?" Spike asked with a smirk.

Shitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!

~*~**Buffy**~*~

Darla?

Wasn't she dead? I personally saw Angel stake her. I think Spike has had too much alcohol. Well even if Spike is drunk and lying…why is Angel really twitchy? What's going on? Why is Cordelia looking at Angel like that?

" Is that true Angel?" Cordelia repeated to Angel, a little tone of bitterness in her voice. Her cheerful eyes had darkened. What was going on? Doesn't Cordy know it can't be true?

Darla's dead! 

" Uhhhh…" Angel responded as he cast his eyes. 

Why the hell is he stammering? Of course he couldn't have slept with another woman! Curse!!! He last slept with *me*…right?

" Oh my god!" Cordelia declared as she shot up in her seat. She noticed something I didn't. What'd I miss?

" Cordy…" Angel stood up too. How many times had he called her that? Are they really that close that they're on nicknames?

Ok…went off track.

Now Cordelia was beginning to pace from one corner of the room to another. Angel followed her each step and stammered her name. I turned to Spike perplexed. 

Was it true? Was Spike actually being honest? I looked at him, but the idiot just had a smirk on his face.

" Y-you slept with *her*!" Cordelia spat out as she came to a halt.

" What!" I exclaimed. Ok…I realised about halfway through Cordy's pacing but my voice came a little after that. Angel glanced at both Cordy and me. 

" You slept with *Darla*." Cordelia repeated coldly, spitting Darla's name out. She was glaring at Angel…a look of pure venom. She looked even more pissed off than me. Angel turned to look at her and slowly nodded.

" You knew?" I demanded from my lover. He popped a cigarette in his mouth and nodded.

" Yeah."

" You said Drusilla told you. What when she came here?" I enquired as Spike lit the cigarette.

" Nah…after. Some demon told me she wanted to talk to me…so I did."

" Oh." That was all I could make out. 

I was hurt.

I was hurt that Angel slept with someone else. I was hurt that Spike knew and kept if from me. Hell, I was hurt that Spike had talked to Drusilla after our previous encounter with her!

" Slayer, it was nuthin'. I only went to tell her to back off. I almost staked her you know?" Spike reassured me. I just meekly nodded. What was I meant to say? No, you shouldn't have gone to your ex-psycho girlfriend because that would hurt me.

I'm sure Angel would *love* to hear that!

" When did you sleep with her? After you fired us?" Cordelia's voice interrupted me. My attention went back to the two.

" Yeah."  Fired?

" The curse?" Finally…someone remembered that!

" It wasn't perfect happiness…it wasn't even near it." Angel insisted. Phew…at least he still *loved* me.

" So what was it? Why did you do it?" She asked. 

Oh my god! I think tears are forming in Cordelia's eyes. She's really hurt by Angel. Angel opened his mouth to respond.

" Actually…I don't want to hear the details." Cordelia interrupted. They stood silent for a while. Angel kept giving her pleading looks, looking for forgiveness. I swear I haven't seen him grovel before!

" I just want to know one more thing…is that why you came back to us? After sleeping with her? Was that your 'epiphany'?" Cordelia asked…tears were seriously welling up in her eyes now. Angel looked at her and they shared an intense look. I shivered…this was kinda like déjà vu from Angel and my break-up.

" Yes." Angel quietly responded.

" Oh." Was all Cordelia could say.

~*~**Spike**~*~

Wow, never knew Angel had a thing for the cheerleader! The two of 'em are just as bad as Angel and Buffy…who thankfully doesn't look so distraught as Cordelia over the Angel/Darla revelation. Now the two are sharing a look…it's different one from the one Angel shared with Buffy. This time Cordelia was the one hurt…really hurt. I almost felt bad for blurting the Darla thing out. 

Almost.

" So B-Buffy you're next." Cordelia stammered breaking the intense gaze. She sat into one of the chairs. I could hear her heart thumping. She was trying to calm herself down.

Failing miserably.

" Cordy?" Angel asked gently. He was obviously looking for forgiveness or *some* kind of emotion.

" We'll talk when we get to L.A. Right now…we're stuck in a room. No way out. So…I *don't* wanna deal." Cordelia responded. Her tone was dull…lifeless. I saw Buffy raise an eyebrow. She caught the tone too.

" Uhhhh…okay." Angel replied before awkwardly sitting on his chair. God, he could be stupid at times!

" Buffy you go…" Cordelia said and took a deep breath. I popped the cigarette outta my mouth and stubbed it.

" Ummm…everyone knows mine. Angel…Spike." Buffy responded uncomfortably.

" Funny ain't it? Of all the people to be stuck in a room with…it's your first and last fu…" I began trying to break the drama, but was cut off by Buffy.

" Shut up Spike!"

" Come on Buff…don't be so cruel to your lover." I responded. I was getting pissed off with the romantic/angst atmosphere and I loved torturing her.

" Spike, she's telling you to shut up…so *shut up*!" Angel defended. 

" So what you defending her honor *now*?" I blurted up defensively. 

" What'd do you mean?" Angel asked. Buffy looked at me…not getting what I said. 

" Where were you when her sis was in danger? Where were you after she died eh?" 

Dunno where that came from…but Angel was starting to piss me off. What did he think he could just waltz in here and suddenly save *his* Buffy. *I* was the one that took care of Dawn when Buffy was gone…*I* was the one that she came to when she was in trouble…*I* was the one she spilled her feelings too! 

I'm still bad vamp Spike. If the Poof wanted to diss me…I'd just follow suit!

" Spike…I know I wasn't there for her *then*…but I was before that."

" What when you became Angelus and hurt her friends? Or when you broke her heart?"

" W-we didn't know 'bout the curse." Buffy spoke up. She had been quietly listening to the two of us bicker.

" That *still* apparently doesn't stop him from having sex." Cordelia mumbled. I heard her. Angel heard her. With that she turned and walked off to sit on a bed. Angel watched her walk with a frown. Then turned to me…the two of us chose to ignore the women…we were finally getting at it.

" Spike…I left Buffy for a reason."

" 'Cos you couldn't nail her." 

" No."

" Yeah…that's why. We all know it Angel. You couldn't satisfy her…that's why she's with me. She's trying to get stuff from me which you couldn't give her." I taunted. I was hitting a nerve…and I was lovin' it! Angel surprised me though…he stormed past me. I thought he was gonna ignore me or sumthin'. But Nancy Boy went to the trunk and picked up two broadswords.

" You're really pissing me off Spike. We're gonna settle this…right now. Me and you…one on one! How 'bout it?" Angel replied as he threw me a sword. I caught it perfectly. So Poof wanted to see my fighting skills eh?

" You're on!"

~*~*~*~

" Miss Morgan, here's the bucket you requested." A young man said, bringing in the fire bucket that Cordelia had used to lodge the door open.

" Ahhh…good job Brett."

" They were too busy arguing with one another to notice."

" Good. Put it down over there." Lilah said, as the bucket was placed in a corner. She then began to indulge in a conversation with Brett.

" So this is Sunnydale?" Lindsey stated, interrupting Lilah's conversation with the young man. Lilah looked up at him, and saw Lindsey staring through a glass window at the town below.

" Yeah…kind of quiet isn't it?" Lilah responded. She brushed the young man off, who retreated to his position, guarding the door.

" The firm should place a sector here." Lindsey responded, turning to Lilah.

" Yeah…like they'd want to work *here*. That slayer is just as meddlesome as Angel." Lilah scoffed.

" Hopefully, there won't be a slayer after this plan."

" The plan. Leaving them to eliminate each other. That's very ironic." 

" Yeah, that's why Wolfram & Hart agreed on it. They'll all destroy each other. If any of them do happen to survive…they won't withstand the anguish they went through."

" How do they exactly…you know…kill each other? They are all *good* after all." Lilah asked.

" Good? Hardly. Within them they all have a bad side. Angel and the blonde one were…*are* vicious vampires. As for the slayer, the files have shown much erratic behavior on her part. And the seer, she once had a very bitchy side to her."

" You've been researching?"

" I had to, to concoct this plan."

" So they all have had bad history. But aren't they attempting to atone for that? I doubt they will give up on their redemptions to you know…kill each other."

" Look at that. It's been half an hour and those two are already battling one another. That's the best bit to this plan. There are many possibilities. Angelus could be unleashed. Spike could get hungry. The slayer might get agitated. Cordelia…well from the looks of it, she just might die naturally after we send her a few more killer visions."

" What about their other friends? They'll come looking for them."

" We'll take care of them beforehand."

" Hmmm…so you've taken care of everything. One more question." Lilah responded.

" What?"

" When did you get so vengeful?" Lilah enquired as Lindsey turned to her.

~*~*~*~  



	4. Chapter 4Part I

**Four Corners**

**Part: 4/?   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: Same as previous chapters.**

**Spoilers: Set in Angel around 'Billy'. Set in Buffy after 'Wrecked'.**

**Feedback: Click the button! Click the button! Review! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The storyline was derived from the episode "Secrets and Lies" in ER. The name of the fic was taken from the episode "Four Corners" also in ER. **

**A/N Where'd everyone go? I lost like so many reviewers. Please review!!! I love to hear what people have to say. About this chapter, I've separated it in half as each character's POV ran a little longer than before. So this is Cordy & Angel! Oh and a note…my humor's sorta pathetic!**

**Chapter 4-Part One**

**~*~Cordelia~*~**

" God they're so immature!" I responded, as I plopped onto one of the beds to observe the two vamps clash. Buffy sat next to me. Spike and Angel took their stands and then began to participate in what looked like a duel. 

" They're idiots. Do they think they're impressing us?" Buffy groaned next to me. 

I snickered. I had to. *Us?* Please! She *so* knows this whole thing is over *her*. She had two attractive vamps fighting over her. *Her*…*Buffy*. 

"I'm the *vampire* slayer. I should really stake them shouldn't I?"

Does she *ever* let that slayer thing go?

'Ooooh…I'm the chosen one. I'm the chosen one. I'm the slayer…oooooh. Bite me!' **(A/N Those Sour Skittles rock!)**

I sighed. Now *I* was being immature. What was wrong with me? 

A sudden wave of pain flooded through my head. Oh yeah that was it…post-vision distress.

" Uhhhh Cordy?" Buffy responded, waving her hand around my face, halting my thoughts and the faint 'slayer' mantra that was repeating in my head. She was giving me a weird look. Was I pulling a face?

" Sorry. You were saying?" I mumbled as I glanced at the two vamps clinking their swords together.

" Uhhh…forget it." Buffy replied. The two of us then shared an awkward silence. 

" R-remember the last time we were stuck in a room? The two of us." Buffy asked after a while.  I looked at her and nodded.

" Homecoming. That was one hell of a night!" I recalled. That was really a day that Buffy and me sorta bonded…that and the other times I got abducted. 

" Yeah. All that trouble the both of us went to and then…boom…Holly Charleston and Michelle Blake won! Those ugly bitches." I turned to her and raised my eyebrow. Someone took that loss a bit too much.

" I hate losing." Buffy clarified noticing my look and I nodded in agreement.

" Yeah…I *hated* them. But…those were the days." I responded, remembering high school, three years ago. Wow! Three years! Time went fast.

" The chilling, aggravating and…well unforgettable days." Buffy responded and I nodded, agreeing with her. I had to admit…high school was the worst time for me. With all the betrayal and apocalypse scares life wasn't good.

Not good at all. 

" Those days…were *unforgettable*." I responded as my mind drifted to Angelus, Xander and my break-up and of course…Graduation Day.

" You've changed Cordy." Buffy said unexpectedly, catching me off guard.

" Huh?" I mumbled in confusion, pulled out of my thoughts. Was that a compliment? An insult?

" You've changed since high school. Changed in a *good* way. You're not the person that I knew at all." She paused as I looked at her intensely in anticipation of what insult she would hurl at me.

"I know deep down you probably have always been *this* Cordelia. I just wish I had gotten to know you better…then perhaps I could have seen this side of you sooner." Buffy replied quietly. 

I was shocked. *Utterly* shocked. Buffy was not only complimenting me…she was *understanding* me.

" Wow. Thanks." I spluttered and Buffy shrugged an 'it's alright', as she looked over at our warring vampires. 

" Friends?" Buffy said after a while turning to me, and extending her hand outwards for me to shake.

" Yeah. Friends." I shook on it with her.

I was *so* taking back my mocking slayer chant.

We then intently looked at our warriors, commenting on their moves now and again. I noticed something whilst we watched them. 

Buffy's eyes were only on Spike. 

" Buffy, gotta tell you never thought you'd be with Spike." I responded casually looking at Angel attack Spike. Buffy's head instantly spun around to me.

" I'm not *with* Spike." 

" Buff, you don't have to pretend for me. Friends remember? I totally understand if you are *with* him. I get it. When you came uhhhh…back…he was probably the person you could relate to the most. He understood you, where you were…death. It's only natural to you know…*like* him. And well he's not all that bad looking either. " I stated. Buffy glared at me for minutes, processing what I had just said quietly.

Wow, could I be persuasive or what! I knew this crap worked on Angel, didn't know 'bout Buffy!

" You know, you're the first person that actually understood why I'm sorta attached to him." She finally spoke. 

" See, I can be understanding."

" What has Angel done to you?!" Buffy exclaimed mockingly as I laughed. The two of us giggled for a while.

Whoa! Buffy and me…giggling together. That's a first.

" By the way Cordy, love the hair." Buffy replied after a while, turning to me. She flicked the ends of my hair.

" Thanks." I blushed.

" I've been thinkin' of cutting mine short." 

" It'll look adorable on you." I stated, imagining Buffy with hair as short as mine.

" You try ever being blonde?" Buffy asked me.

" Not really. You think I'll look any good?" I responded, scrunching my face. 

" You can make it work." I had to respond with my 'so-called' 100-watt smile. Or well, that's what I think I heard Angel define it to Wesley.

The two of us paused. I was smiling, not only at Buff's compliment, but at the way Buffy and me had bonded. Especially considering at one point in our lives you could have called us enemies. 

I then looked over at Spike and Angel who were furiously striking each other and hurling insults towards one another. 

Buffy and I had bonded…why couldn't they?

**~*~Angel~*~**

****

" Angel, man so I slept with Buffy a few times…ok a *lot of* times. Doesn't mean you gotta kill me!" Spike exclaimed as I advanced towards him with the sword in my hand. I attempted to decapitate him and he ducked.

God I hated him! Why Dru had to turn him I will never know! 

" Angel!" Cordelia's voice shouted. She was yelling at me to stop attempting to assault Spike. I looked over at her and glanced at my seer for a brief moment before turning back to Spike and attacking him. I heard Cordelia sigh.

She was so going to kick my ass when we returned to L.A. 

*If* we returned to L.A. 

Spike was coming towards me. Uh-oh. I countered and tried to thrash his skull with my sword.

" Bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed, stumbling back a bit.

He then began to fight back. I was so regretting teaching Spike everything I had learned. I had to admit, the vamp was one hell of a fighter.

" I can't believe she allowed you to sleep with her." I proclaimed.

" Allowed me? Have you *seen* me!" Spike declared, as he extended his arms out. This left him vulnerable. 

" Yeah…and frankly that hair's a bad dye job." I said as I tried to stab him, he unfortunately sidestepped my sword. 

" *My* hair! What 'bout yours? Have you backed away from the gel lately? What is that, two/three tubes worth on there?" He said as he grazed his fingers on my hair.

" Don't touch the hair!" I yelled and slashed him. A slit appeared in his shirt. 

" That was my favorite shirt you poof!" Spike yelled, noticing his cut shirt, and he fought back. 

" Whoops." I replied mockingly. 

" Why do you have it in for me? So Buffy and I slept together…what does it matter to you?"

" You're using her." I stated as I avoided a strike to my head.

" *Using* her?" Spike repeated confused, jumping away from my sword.

" Yeah.  You're using Buffy. I know the tricks you're up to. I know everything you do. Don't forget…I'm your *sire*." I responded, jabbing the broadsword near his shoulder. 

" Technically Drusilla's my sire and you're wrong. I'm not *using* her. I *love* her." Spike declared, dodging the broadsword.

" Love?" I spat, hurling my body at him. What the hell was he on?

" Yeah. I love her man." Spike said as he pushed me away. He was lying. He had to be.

" Y-you can't." I stammered, as Spike caught me off guard and flung me to the ground with his feet.

" I have." Spike responded, looking down at me. 

I froze. 

After a small stare, Spike jumped towards me.  Once I realised he was headed for me, I quickly rolled out of his way, causing him to smack against the ground. The time we both took to get up from our sprawled positions on the floor allowed me to process what he had just admitted.

Spike was in love with Buffy. 

The two of us gradually stood at the same time. We glared at each other from different corners of the room. Buffy and Cordelia, in midst of their conversation, suddenly grew quiet and looked at the two of us intently.

" It's true." I replied coldly, looking into my childe's eyes. For the first time I saw them full of something. Something I once possessed in my eyes. 

Love for Buffy.

" Yes." Spike replied. 

" You know I'm gonna have to kick your ass harder." I assured, my tone was dark and deep. Cordelia raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a look. One that was very familiar to me. A look that conveyed her clear message. 

Don't.

I turned away from her and fixated my eyes on Spike again.

" I'm gonna hurt you a lot, Spike." I repeated.

" What? For being in love?" Spike asked. Dammit…I was really sensing sincerity from him. 

" No. For being in love with *Buffy*!" I replied icily. 

" Spike. Angel." Buffy interfered, but we both ignored her.

" Are you still hung over her?" Spike bit out.

" I'll always love her." I replied, simply. That was true. Part of my heart did belong to Buffy. 

" That's a bunch of bull. If you've been in love with her so damn much how come you're making goo-goo eyes at the brunette over there." Spike responded. 

Crap. 

He noticed.

" *Me*? Puh-lease! We're friends." Cordelia retorted for me.  I turned to her, about to utter some words but something stopped me.

The tiny shred of conscience I had left…stopped me.

Damn my conscience!

I so wanted to tell Cordy right now how I felt. How I was starting to like her as more than a friend. How I wanted all that kyerumption and moira crap to happen…with *her*.

Mental note: Kill Fred!

But obviously I couldn't…somehow the timing just wasn't right. 

" Angel…uhhhh…backup here!" Cordy exclaimed cutting through my thoughts. She had begun an argument with Spike.

" Yeah…we're *just* friends." I replied uncomfortably. I think I was about to sigh! 

Spike was about to retort again but Buffy cut him off.

" Spike…let it go. They're *friends*."

God I was hating that word! 'Friends.'

" You might fool them Angelus, but you ain't foolin' me. I know you." Spike modestly replied.

" And I know *you*." I declared. The two of us stared at each other. The girls sighed.

" Know what. Just fight…physical suits you two better than emotional." Cordy insisted. 

I snorted…gotta love her for her honesty!

I turned to her and flashed her a smile. She gave me a small smile back.

" Thanks. I was gonna get to that." I acknowledged, moving nearer to Spike. My broadsword clutched in my palm. My nemesis glared at me and responded.

" Bring it on."


	5. Chapter 4Part II

**Four Corners**

**Part: 4.2/?   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: Same as previous chapters.**

**Spoilers: Set in Angel around 'Billy'. Set in Buffy after 'Wrecked'.**

**Feedback: Don't make me pull out my brainwashing skills!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The storyline was derived from the episode "Secrets and Lies" in ER. The name of the fic was taken from the episode "Four Corners" also in ER. **

**A/N Here's the second half of the chapter. I apologise for late updates…I try to be ahead one chapter in my writing than posted chapters. As you can tell…I'm failing at it! Sorry!  If you haven't noticed yet, I'm trying to have the other couple (e.g. Buffy & Spike) notice the others' relationship (e.g. Angel & Cordelia) and reflect on them in their POVs.  How confused are ya now? Hehehehe…sorry! Anyhoo…here's Buffy and Spike's bit! **

**Chapter 4-Part Two**

~*~**Buffy**~*~

" Why'd ya do that?" I asked turning to Cordelia. Cordelia had managed to convince Angel into renewing the battle the two had paused a while ago.

" 'Cos, that's the way Angel gets closure. Fighting. He won't accept you and Spike as 'whatever-you-are' until he kicks the crap outta him. That and time." Cordelia stated. I turned to her dumbfounded. 

" How did you know that?" I asked.

In the past, when I was with Angel, there was no way I would have known that. How he got closure. No way.

How did she?

" You work side-by-side with a guy for three years, you're bound to know his habits." Cordelia alleged straightforwardly. 

" So you know him pretty well?"

" Yeah. At times." Cordelia responded. A flash of sadness fluttered through her eyes. I caught it.

Thank you slayer sense. 

" If you don't mind me asking…what happened with this whole Darla situation? Wasn't she dead?" I asked awkwardly. 

Well, she had pried me out of my feelings for Spike…I had to return the favor!

" Nothin' important." Cordelia choked out, her voice conveying obvious hurt. She focused on the guys, avoiding my look.

" Cordy…" I began. Whoa, this Darla/sex thing was really hurting her!

" Buffy…it was a really bad time for me okay? It hurt. And now I found out it was worse. I for one…am not looking for closure…yet." Cordelia insisted.

" Sorry. I just thought talking 'bout it might help you feel better."

" Talking about what?" She bit out angrily. Angel obviously did something…bad. 

I attempted to respond but was cut off by Cordelia. Who currently seemed to be talking to herself rather than me.

" Should I talk about the way Angel left me, Gunn and Wes? How he fired us when he needed us the most?" She began.

" I-I d-don…"

" Or how about I talk about how he became so insanely obsessed with Darla, who was brought back, and Drusilla that he neglected us and assisted in the massacre of many people? Or should I talk about the fact that the only time I saw him after the 'firing' was when Wesley got shot or when he *threatened* me. Maybe I should talk about how he left me with the visions that are meant to help *him* shanshu?" She took a deep breath as some tears welled up.

" And *now*…when I thought we were finally rebuilding our friendship. I find out that he *slept* with *Darla*…after I even *questioned* him about it. To be honest…it hurts." Cordelia replied in a whisper. Tears were threatening to pour.

She had just subconsciously revealed her feelings to me. And I gotta say…I'm shocked.

I had a stunned look on my face. Awkwardly, I looked up at Spike and Angel fighting.

Spike was mainly fighting and Angel sorta seemed to be distracted…he kept looking uncomfortably at Cordelia. It was then I realised.

He had heard everything.

Of course my lover, Spike, who too had probably heard Cordelia's emotions was capitalising on Angel's weakness. Angel, I could tell, was so desperately fighting the urge to come over and comfort Cordy, instead of fighting.

Spike suddenly then managed to knock Angel down and punched him, causing Angel to finally battle back and focus fully on Spike. 

I unnervingly turned to Cordelia, expecting a broken down, tearful girl, who would dive into my arms the moment I would extend them out to her. 

I was wrong.

Cordelia had managed to wipe her tears quickly away and had a look on her face, which brought back flashes of Queen C. 

Cordelia Chase's cover up.

" Cordelia?"

" Buffy, forget I said anything."

" Cordy. Hey, I'm sorry for the pain that Angel put you through." I replied sympathetically. 

" I said forget it." Cordelia replied coldly.

" He hurt you bad. I know…I've been on the receiving end of it myself. When you love someone so much, even the smallest things hurt." I blurted, before realising what I had spoken. Cordelia's emotionless visage flickered. 

Cordelia turned to me, now with a look of pure disbelief on her features.

" *Love*? I-I don't *love* Angel. He's my friend." Cordelia spluttered. 

I wanted to take a hammer and whack myself in the head. Why was I persuading a former rival to hook up with my ex-boyfriend? 

Time to take everything back and re-word it.

" I just meant…not love…but when you care about someone. You tend to get hurt."

" I know." Cordelia replied quietly. The 'Queen C' look was fading away.

" And I know you'll probably never forgive him…" I began, planning on a 'forgiveness' speech.

" Buffy. I know Angel hurt me…but I will forgive him. I always will. He can put me through hell…but I always tend to forgive him." Cordelia cut me off.  

Now once again…I was amazed.

" You'll *always* forgive him?" I repeated. Wow! There were so many times in my past that I wanted to forget and forgive Angel for the hell he…sorry *Angelus*…no wait…he *and* Angelus put me through. But I never could.

" It takes some time. But Angel's done so much for me. He's saved my life so many times. I owe him." Cordelia stated. I nodded. 

Why did she respect Angel more than me?

Our eyes drifted back to our respective vampires, still combating. Angel's mood had changed since I last glanced at him. Now when he looked over at us, he'd produce a small smile. 

All because Cordelia had forgiven him.

Cordelia flashed Angel a huge grin, which by the way I think was totally forced!

Then when he focused back on Spike she turned to me and quietly whispered.

"So tell me how was dying?"

Huh?

~*~**Spike**~*~

" Some chick you've got there. I know if I were here…I'd *never* forgive you." I stated dodging a few slashes from Angel. We both had heard Cordelia's confessions and her forgiveness.

" If *you* were *her*…I'd kill myself." Angel scoffed.  

" That suits me fine." I replied, and decided to poke him with my sword. Angel casually flicked my sword away after a few pokes.

" Are you *poking* me? Stop being a sissy…and fight like I taught you…like a man!" Angel retorted. He reminded me of my dad.

" Uhhhh…*vampire* here." I declared as Angel sighed in frustration. Why did the guy need to sigh? He had no breath.

" You fightin' or not?" Angel asked angrily. To be honest, my hand was getting tired, but I was not going to be the first to give up!

" En garde!" I replied as I mockingly put a hand on my hip, flinging my sword toward him. Buffy and Cordelia looked up from their intense discussion at me. Cordelia stifled a laugh and Buffy had a grin on her face. Angel turned to them, astounded by their amusement for *me*.

" When'd you get so funny Spike?" Cordelia asked me with a huge smile. 

Whoa, I think her teeth blinded me! To my surprise I was tempted to grin back. But I do have *some* dignity…so I just ahmmmm gave her a small smile. 

" It's all natural babe." I said, giving her a small wink too. Cordelia giggled in response.

My attention turned to Angel who looked mortified. His eyes kept switching from me to Cordelia. 

I smirked. Hehehe…guess he didn't like the flirting.

Cordelia turned back to Buffy and the two started to intently whisper. Angel's eyes were glued on her. 

I stood enjoying her ignorance and his frustration.

" Don't eavesdrop into our conversation you guys…especially *you*." Cordelia ordered Angel, when she noticed both of us had our eyes glued on them. 

" Me?" He squeaked.

" Yeah *you*…go fight or something." She responded. Angel was about to stammer a reply when she ignored him and continued to speak to Buffy.

I snickered. 

" Awwww…poor Nancy Boy. Hurt are we?" I mockingly asked my sire.

" No!" He snapped at me. I noticed that he was clutching his broadsword hard. If someone put holy water on the handle his hand would've burned off.

Hmmm…mental note: remember that.

" Come on…I wanna pummel you." Angel bit out angrily. I think he was 'bout to vamp. 

Aren't we the jealous type?

" Aren't we the jealous type?" I spoke. Oooops…that was meant to be a thought.

" Jealous? Of *you*?" Angel spat.

" Yeah. I made her smile. I made her laugh. *You* made her *cry*." I replied, whipping my broadsword around. I caught him off-guard and Angel began to fidget and weaken.

My advantage.

I slashed the front of his shirt, hints of blood peeking out. Angel then snapped out of his 'broody' mode and fought back.

" You made her cry." I repeated. Attempting to get the same response. He remained emotionless.

" I know." He replied quietly, in a dead voice. Hehehehe…dead voice. Ironic ain't it? And sorta poetic. Suddenly Angel's sword scraped my knee. 

" Bloody hell!" I retorted back. I had to continue to weaken him.

" You made her sad."

" I know."

" You made her angry." 

" I know."

" You love her."

" I know." Angel replied straightaway. He then realised what he'd said.

" Haha! I knew I was right." I declared. Angel quickly looked over at the girls to make sure they hadn't caught it. 

Dammit! They were to engrossed in a conversation. 

" Shut up Spike. If you mention that to her I'm gonna…"

" Kill me?"

" Yeah." He replied, growling. The guy was really moody.

" You couldn't if you tried!" I taunted.

" Really?" Angel said before attacking me. I fought back. And once gain we battled, this time more intensely than previously.

" You love Cordelia." I said quietly, hoping to strike a nerve.

" Shut up!" Looks like I did strike a nerve. Angel lunged at me and I retaliated. 

" You love Cordelia." I stated my voice slightly rising. 

" Shut up!" Angel shouted, putting more energy into hurting me. 

I attacked his shoulder, causing a gash to appear. Angel groaned in pain. His anger increased. Hmmm…perhaps that wasn't a good move.

" You love…" I began again, but swiftly stopped. A sudden wave of pain sped through me. I looked down to see Angel's broadsword in my gut. I yelped in pain.

" Bloody hell!" I yelled as I through my sword at Angel, before collapsing to the floor. My broadsword landed perfectly through the previous gash on his shoulder. Angel howled in pain as well as he fell to the floor on his knees.

Revenge!

Our two girls noticed us sprawled on the floor in a pool of our own blood and ran towards us. Buffy to me. Cordelia to Angel.

" What the hell happened?" Buffy asked me as I covered my wound with my hands. My blood quickly stained them. Surprisingly, Buffy helped me and pressed her own hands to my injury. Buffy then helped me up to one of the beds and continued to berate me with questions.

" Slayer! I'm sorta bleedin' here!" I yelled as she furiously tried to help me.

" For someone who's meant to heal quickly…you're pretty crap at it." She bit out.

" Well I do have a gaping hole through my gut!" I shouted back. She glared at me. My eyes then averted to Angel. He, too, was on a bed and his shoulder was bleeding. Cordelia was scolding him too and was repairing his shoulder. His eyes caught mine and we glared at one another. 

Suddenly, I smiled at him. Realisation had just set in as to what had put us in this position. 

The girls.

We weren't fighting over them. We weren't fighting each other. In essence we were fighting the girls themselves.

We weren't p.oed at each other…we were pissed off because the *girls* didn't notice us madly in love with them. 

Angel, after a few minutes smiled back. 

~*~*~*~

" Vengeful? Me?" Lindsey asked his colleague. He smiled at the events that he had just witnessed on the monitor.

" What is all this Lindsey? Why'd you suddenly want Angel and his friends to die miserably? You were pretty buddy-buddy with him before you left." Lilah stated sipping from a drink she had made.

" I put things in prospective when I was gone."

" Prospective? Like what?"

" Events that made me leave. You know Lilah…I was happy once…until…"

" Angel chopped your hand off?"

" Yeah. And I'll never forgive him for that…and I'll never *forget* that."

" But you also left 'cos of Wolfram & Hart. After they did the whole 'killer hand' thing to you."

" I know. And believe me…I won't forget *that* either." Lindsey replied acidly. Lilah raised an eyebrow in surprise.

" Hmmm…you know what *really* has me wondering. I'm starting to wonder why Wolfram & Hart accepted your 'plan'  and *you* back so quickly. You two have a lot of bad blood between you." 

" I did a lot for this company in the past."

" In the *past* Lindsey. You may have done a lot for these people…but you *lost* them a lot too. You are the only guy I know who betrayed this company and has lived to tell about it."

" I made a proposal, they accepted it."

" Doesn't sound like Wolfram & Hart."

" Linwood pulled some strings…and I'm in. I'm back Lilah…and there's nothing you can do about it." Lindsey then preoccupied himself with the screens as the two shared a brief silence. 

" What are you up to Lindsey?" Lilah suddenly asked. Lindsey remained quiet and continued to glare at the monitors, small shrieks of pain echoed throughout the office.

" Lindsey? There's something different about you. You're not telling me something." Lilah paused, noticing a shimmer of something in Lindsey's blue eyes.

" We're not best friends Lilah. I don't tell you everything I know or think." Lindsey bit out.

" You know…you behaved like this before. Before you *betrayed* us." She paused, noticing Lindsey's intent fixation with the screens.

" Lindsey…*this* isn't your plan is it? You have something up your sleeve don't you?" Lilah realised, indicating the screens.

" You'll find out soon Lilah. *Soon*. For now…just sit and watch our adversaries bask in a pool of their own blood." 

~*~*~*~

**Don't forget to review and if you haven't reviewed previous chapters…review them too!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Four Corners**

**Part: 5/?   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: Same as previous chapters.**

**Spoilers: Set in Angel around 'Billy'. Set in Buffy after 'Wrecked'.**

**Feedback: Don't forget to review once ya read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The storyline was derived from the episode "Secrets and Lies" in ER. The name of the fic was taken from the episode "Four Corners" also in ER. **

**Chapter 5**

~*~**Cordelia**~*~

" Are you certifiably insane? What the hell possessed you to stab Spike in the gut!?! I know you two have issues…but *Angel*!" I yelled at Angel. 

There I was having a nice intimate conversation with Buffy and then it was suddenly interrupted by the cries of our stupid vampires. Damn them and their stupid manly pride!

" Cordy…h-he said sumthin…" Angel muttered.

" He said *something*! That's the basis of you two *bleeding* everywhere!" I screamed, anger flashing in my eyes. 

I hate it when Angel gets hurt. All the pain and agony he goes through. Although, I must admit I like patching him up. I get to touch his body and…

" Well…ouch!" Angel screamed, thankfully interrupting my dirty thoughts. He was screaming 'cos I prodded a finger into his wound.

" Stop being such a baby! This is nothing compared to the crap I've had to fix before." I responded as Angel kept wincing. 

" It hurts." Angel stated, his eyes never looking directly at me as he spoke.

" Spike's in way worse condition than you. Why'd you stab him anyways? What'd he say?" I asked as I attempted to stop the bleeding. Without my first aid box, the attempt was pretty much a bust. 

" Uhhhh…" Angel stammered in response and turned away from me. I saw his eyes gaze at Buffy and Spike.

" Are you even listening to me?" I shrieked in frustration. 

Ever since we had been entrapped in this hellhole, Angel hadn't bothered to listen to me or even acknowledge my presence. All he did acknowledge was *Buffy* or *his* pain.

" Yeah Cordy." Angel responded neglectfully.

I doubt he had heard me. His eyes were fixated on Buffy attempting to stop Spike bleeding. Spike was hollering in pain and Buffy looked completely lost. Angel was smiling at Buffy…*grinning* almost. I'm thinking he liked her perplexed expression. 

I got the hint.

" Do you want her over here instead?" I whispered, a hint of sadness in my voice. I hope he didn't catch my tone. Well, he probably didn't even hear me!

" What?" Angel asked as his head instantly turned back to me. Ahh…so he had heard me!

" Would you like Buffy here instead?" I repeated slowly. I was biting out the words.

Sure, Buffy and I had bonded and become friends…but that still didn't stop me from being *completely* jealous of her!

Angel finally looked directly at me…in silence. I sighed, understanding his answer, and got up.

" C-Cordy…" Angel stuttered in protest, but I was already on my way over to Buffy and Spike.

" It's okay. I understand. Besides, Spike needs my help more than you do." I replied back as I marched over to Buffy and Spike.  

I looked down to see the state of the floor, covered in blood. Hey, at least I wouldn't have to clean it up! 

My eyes suddenly caught sight of a white box next to the trunk. I wonder what's in there? 

A moan from Spike suddenly cut through my thoughts and I continued to walk towards the two. 

" Hey Buffy, how 'bout we switch? I think I can handle Spike." I said as I plopped down next to Spike on the bed.

" Ummm…okay. Thanks." Buffy stammered as she walked off. 

" Oh and Buff, could you on your way check that white box over there?" I hastily added. 

" S-sure." Buffy stated confused. I was too. Why was I so curious about that box?

" So what we got here?" I asked, turning my attention quickly to my 'patient'. 

" What does it look like? I have a hole through my chest!" Spike yelled.

" Hmmm…does look like it. How deep did Angel dig in?!?" I mumbled as I examined the wound. It was a mighty big hole. 

" Hey Cordy…look. It's a first-aid box!" Buffy exclaimed as she brought the white box over to me. 

" Really?" Wow, talk 'bout luck! No wonder I got suspicious. 

I examined the contents of the box. This was going to help me *so* much!

" Here Buffy, take this to Angel."  I ordered the blonde slayer handing her a few supplies from the box. 

" Ummm…what do I do with it Cordy?" Buffy asked, embarrassed. I smiled at her.

"Just clean the wound and apply the bandage. I'm gonna need most of this to repair Spike." 

It was weird that someone like Buffy, who suffered from many serious injuries in her line of work, didn't even know how to repair an injury. 

She was dependent on *my* help.

That felt nice.

Buffy nodded and walked of towards Angel, who looked over at her and suddenly smiled. A wave of jealousy flooded through me. Why didn't he look at me like that?

~*~**Angel**~*~

Why isn't Cordy responding to my smile?

She's giving me an annoyed look instead. Why? All I did was smile at her! And why wouldn't I? I love it when she takes control of stuff…especially as easily as she had just done. And of course I had to smile when she had to teach *Buffy* something.

" Hey Angel." Buffy said uncomfortably as she came over to me.

" Hey."

" Cordy said we should switch. She's really great with the whole medical thing isn't she?" Buffy responded as she plopped onto the bed. 

" Yeah, that's Cordy. Great." I responded with a smile plastered on my face, as I looked over at my seer again who was expertly repairing Spike's wound. 

Damn Spike! I wanted to kill him for having Cordelia touch his bare chest. And what the hell did Cordy mean by besides Spike needs me more than you? I needed her! A lot!

" Uhhhh…are you sure you don't want us to switch again?" Buffy asked me, a sly smile on her face.

" What?" I asked, looking at her utterly perplexed. Why did the two of them keep thinking I wanted them to switch!

" Nothing." Buffy responded, as she quietly giggled and began to fix my wound.

Did I miss something? 

" So tell me…how'd this happen? Spike wasn't one to tell right now…he's more into the hollering in pain."

" Spike's like that. Acts tough…but really isn't. Owwww!" I declared before yelping in pain as Buffy cleaned my wound. Spike had really dug deep into my flesh.

" Yeah…god knows how he got that way." Buffy said with a smile, watching me wince. Hey what did she mean by that? Was she implying that Spike took after *me*?

" I had nothing to do with raising him." I stated defiantly. I didn't want people thinking that Spike was the way he was because of *me*!

" Uh huh. So…what's up with you and Cordy?" Buffy asked, catching me totally off guard.

" W-what? Me and Cordelia?" I spluttered. 

Please…oh please God…don't have let Buffy notice my feelings for Cordy too!

" Yeah. It's obvious Angel. C'mon…whenever I've seen you or you've seen me, you have never even *mentioned* Cordy. And now when she's here…now that I've *seen* her…I think I know why."

" What do you mean?" I asked awkwardly. 

" You've never told me 'bout her…'cos you're afraid of what I'd say."

" Say about what?" I enquired. Was she getting closer to uncovering the truth?

" If you talked about her…you'd be afraid I'd notice. Notice what's quite apparent now."

" What?" I was getting agitated with her indirect answers. 

Please, don't be right!

" I'd notice what I think Spike has. As much as I hate to say it Angel...you *like* her." Buffy responded and I groaned. Dammit…she was right! Was I that obvious?

" I don't *like* her." I protested. I might as well keep denying it, until Cordy *finally* notices.

" Yeah…right! Angel I know you…and I know you're different around her then when you're with other people." 

" She's my best friend. That's it." I stated firmly.

" What's the best basis for a relationship than friendship?" Buffy said. I looked at her shockingly.

What the…?

" Buffy, are you persuading me to be with *Cordelia*?" I spluttered. Maybe being cooped up in this room this long was getting to Buffy.

" I just want you to be happy. And I want her to be happy." Buffy responded casually. 

Ok, I'm utterly shocked!

" You want Cordelia to be happy? With *me*? *You*?" I repeated. Buffy stifled a laugh before explaining.

" Angel…she makes you laugh, she makes you smile. And I know that I rarely could. The little I've seen you two together…I know you're happy, but I also know that both of you want more."

" *Both* of us?" I asked in confusion and half in enthusiasm.

" Oooh yeah…she's got the hots for you." Buffy declared.

" You sure?" I replied, with a huge smile on my face.

" Oh yeah. Don't tell me you didn't notice? When did the two of you become so damn thick?" Buffy asked mockingly.

" Don't know."  

" Seriously, Angel she needs you right now…more than you can imagine. Tell her the truth. Before it's too late."  

" Too late?"

 ~*~**Buffy**~*~

Great, now I've put myself in an awkward place.           

 First I'm blabbing on about how much I want Angel and Cordy to hook up. Now I go and mention something, which is meant to be confidential between Cordy and me.

" Buffy, what do you mean by too late?" Angel repeated. I looked into Angel's eyes and saw a mass of emotion in them.

He was worried. He was happy. He was scared. He was shocked.

" Buffy?"

" I mean…if you never tell her how you feel, she might move on."

" To another guy?" Angel asked worriedly.

" Yeah…sumthin' like that." I mumbled in agreement. I knew that was far from the truth. I wanted to tell Angel some of the stuff Cordelia had told me a while ago. Stuff that she hadn't directly said…but made quite clear. 

Why hadn't he eavesdropped the one time he should have?

" Are you sure 'bout this Buffy? If I were to move on to Cordelia, would you be all right with it? Despite our, you know, history?" Angel asked. I sighed.

" I'm sure Angel. What we had…what we were…it was the past. A past, which shouldn't keep us, tied down forever. I do love you…I always will. A big part of my heart will always belong to you. But, I moved on didn't I? I had Riley. And it's fair that you move on too." I declared, holding Angel's hand in mine. 

" What about Spike? You planning on moving on with him?" Angel suddenly asked me. I quickly let go of his hand in bewilderment.

" Spike?" 

" He loves you." Angel said quietly.

" So? I *can't* love him. He's…he's a *thing*." I spat in disgust. It was a line that I had shot at Spike a few times already.

" He's a *vampire*. Like *I* am." Angel replied in a thick voice. I paused…damn. I forgot whom I was talking to.

" I can't love another vampire, Angel. I'm the vampire *slayer*." I declared. When I'm uncomfortable, for some reason, I always bring that up. 

" And I'm a *vampire*…I *shouldn't* love a human. But I have. *Two* in fact! You can love two vampires." Angel responded.

" Are you *defending* Spike? Didn't you just puncture his stomach because he *did* love me?" I retorted. 

" I found out what depths he would go to for you. And believe me Buffy…he'll go deeper." 

" Angel, are you trying to hook me up with Spike?" I asked, a smirk on my face. Angel smiled back.

How ironic, here Angel and me were. Sunnydale's most tormented couple. Certified soulmates. And we were trying to hook each other up with our nemeses.

*Former* nemesis…in my case.

" I'm not trying to hook you up with Spike. The two of you are *already* doing it." Angel scoffed. I responded by playfully whacking him on his shoulder causing him to wince in pain. 

Oops…forgot about the slayer strength. 

" Sorry." I apologised, touching his wound to make it feel better. 

" It's ok. I'll heal. Ummm…Buffy, why *are* you having sex with him?" Angel quietly asked. Where'd that come from!

" I d-don't think I should tell…" I began uncomfortably. 

" Just tell me. I can handle it." Angel replied sincerely. I sighed. I was always honest with him.

" B-because when I'm with him…I forget about everything else. I forget about the hell that is my life." I replied.

" So *you're* using *him*. To think I thought it was the other way round. How have the times changed?" Angel declared mockingly. 

" Don't make me stab a stake through that wound. I can't repair well…but I can injure well." I threatened as Angel backed away. We sat in silence. 

I was suddenly aware that Angel and I had never really talked this much before. We never joked around. With us it was always saving the world and each other and…making out. Being in love. Our relationship was always melodrama. 

We were never originally friends. We had never been friends.

And now it felt like we were.

I was right when I said that friendship was the best basis for love.  That's why Cordelia and Angel together were different…and happy. They were best friends. That's why they *could* make a relationship work. 

That's why Angel and I *couldn't*.

" Angel, wanna be friends?" I asked him. Angel turned to me with a smile.

" Friends? Sure." Angel then clasped my hand in his and we sat together, comfortably. I didn't have the urge to kiss him, hug him…to *be* with him. I felt comfortable.

And that's when I finally understood, what Angel probably had too.

We were truly over. 

~*~**Spike**~*~

" Will you stop fidgeting?! You're almost as squirmy as Angel!" Cordelia scolded me. She was busy at repairing my wound. I must admit, the girl's good…compared to the others that have fixed me. Which is ummm…no one. Within a few minutes she had practically fixed my whole wound. 

Though it still stung like *hell*.

" Squirmy? The former Scourge of Europe? Angelus?" I chuckled.

" Oh yeah he's a big baby when it comes to mending him. Whines and moans. Sometimes it takes me an hour to fix a measly injury." Cordelia replied nonchalantly. I raised my eyebrow.

An hour for a small injury. 

An hour with Cordelia touching his bare body involuntarily. 

Hmmm…Angel's pretty smart.

" Oww…painful!" I groaned, as Cordelia jabbed a finger. 

The bleeding had stopped, but the pain remained. Buffy was right…I *was* crap at healing. I remember when I broke my legs, although I faked the injury half the time, it still took me forever to regain my strength.

" No duh! It's a pretty bad cut. Angel must have been really pissed off at you."

" Sumthin' like that." I mumbled. I was tempted to retort back with:

' Actually, he's pissed off at *you*, but he was taking it out on *me*.'

" I'm almost done." Cordelia stated as she put on another bandage. Her eyes suddenly, distractedly, glanced at Buffy and Angel.  I followed her eyes and saw the two of them holding hands on the bed, eagerly talking to one another.

" Ummm…a-all done." Cordelia stammered as she gazed at the former flames. She removed her hands from my injury.

" Thanks." I replied. I could tell she was hurt again. What was Angel doing? Didn't he just admit to me he loved *Cordelia*?

He had *better* not be putting the moves on Buffy too!

" You okay?" I asked concerned. There was just something 'bout the girl that made me worry for her. 

" Oh…oh yeah. I'm fine." Cordelia said absent-mindedly. 

" You don't look it pet." I proclaimed. She sighed.

" I'm fine Spike. Don't worry. But aren't you slightly…you know?" She asked me.

" Hurt?" I finished for her.

" Yeah."

" I love her. Yeah. But for some reason…I *don't* find Angel threatening." I declared. After that little battle it was quite clear to me that Angel wasn't that obsessed over Buffy as he used to be. 

He was more obsessed over Cordelia.

" Really?" Cordelia asked excitedly, as she turned to me.

" I don't think he's still in love with her *that* much." I continued.

" But they're holding hands." Cordelia noticed.

" So, doesn't mean anythin'. Why don't we hold hands? Doesn't mean we've got sumthin' going on." I stated. Cordelia looked at me a bit baffled and then produced a grin on her face.

" But it'll make 'em jealous. Let's make them jealous!"

" You *want* to make *Angel* jealous?" I asked deviously. I knew she liked him! The brunette blushed…big time.

" Ummm…uhhhh…" 

" Save it hun. I already know how you feel." I said, grinning.

" Don't you dare tell him!" She threatened me. 

How alike were her and Angel?

" I won't. So, are we going along with the jealousy?" 

" Hell yeah." Cordelia responded as she quickly clasped my hand in hers. She clenched onto it so hard that her knuckles turned white.

" Cordelia, we're trying to make them jealous…not break my hand off!" I snapped at her as she quickly apologised and loosened her hold.  We eagerly turned to look at the two to see if they noticed. 

They hadn't…*yet*.

" We need to get their attention." Cordelia exclaimed.

" You're right. Take your top off…that'll get attention." I responded mischievously. She whacked me on the arm.

" Shut up! I have a plan." She hastily whispered. She suddenly began to cackle (?) loudly. 

What was she doing? It sounded like one of those cats that Dru had fun torturing.

" Are they looking at us?" Cordelia whispered, midst laughing. She was attempting to look at the two from the corner of her eye.

" Pet, who *wouldn't* be looking at you? What the bloody hell are you doin'?" I exclaimed.

" Spike! Just play along." She demanded through gritted teeth. I looked at her with a nuh-uh look. She batted her eyelashes and I suddenly found myself fake laughing along with Cordelia.

I'm weak! I can't help it!

Our eyes casually turned to our partners to notice Angel seething and Buffy shocked.

" Plan worked." Cordelia replied, before cracking up for real and I followed her.

Oh balls! I think I made a mate. **(A/N Friendship-wise!)**

~*~*~*~

" Lindsey, look at that!" Lilah whined as she pointed to a screen with a close-up of Cordelia and Spike laughing.

" So?" Came the dry response from her associate.

" *So*? Your plan's not going so well!" 

" They were fighting a while ago." Lindsey responded imperturbably.

" A *while* ago. And why the hell did you supply them with a first-aid kit?!?" Lilah bit out.

" I thought they'd need it." Lindsey said coolly.

" Need it? Lindsey…we're here to *destroy* them. Not assist in patching them up."

" Lilah, they've only been in there for an hour or so. We wanted to torture Angel…and we are. They'll fight again."

" Lindsey, these people are very fickle. Look at those two…they were yelling at each other moments ago and now they're holding hands for gods sake." Lilah stated pointing at Angel and Buffy.

" And those two…they didn't even *know* each other and *they're* holding hands!" She continued, pointing at Spike and Cordelia. Lindsey quietly stared at her as she gulped down her drink and whipped out her cell phone.

" What are you doing Lilah?" Lindsey sighed.

" I'm going to phase two." She pronounced as she started to talk to the person on the other line.

" Phase two?" Lindsey repeated, shooting up in his seat.

" Yes. Bryan, go to phase two. And…put it on full blast." Lilah snickered evilly.

" Full blast? Lilah…" Lindsey spoke, a worried expression on his face, as Lilah cut him off.

" Oh and send a message to Linwood. Tell him to come here ASAP. He has to see this for himself." Lilah continued. Lindsey's anxious expression changed to a sadistic smile as he listened to Lilah.

Lilah, after progressing with a few more orders, switched off her phone and turned to Lindsey. 

" Once again Lindsey…I fixed up your mess." Lilah replied with a smile and walked out of the room.

" No Lilah. You just did me a favor." Lindsey stated as he took out his own cell phone.

" Bryan…"


	7. Chapter 6

**Four Corners**

**Part: 6/?   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: Same as previous chapters.**

**Spoilers: Set in Angel around 'Billy'. Set in Buffy after 'Wrecked'.**

**Feedback: Love it…so send it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The storyline was derived from the episode "Secrets and Lies" in ER. The name of the fic was taken from the episode "Four Corners" also in ER. **

**A/N This chapter was based on the fact I had an unhealthy obsession with using italics. Weird huh? Also, as a warning, the humor level in this chapter's decreased drastically. But hopefully by the next chapter it'll be up again. I'm estimating about two more chapters. Thanks for all the feedback so far…please leave more!**

**Chapter 6**

****

~*~**Cordelia**~*~

Who would've thought that Spike could be such a barrel of laughs?

The two of us were uncontrollably laughing after our 'jealousy plan'. We were mainly cracking up over my pathetic laughing and acting. 

Okay, so Angelus was right about it! 

" That look on Angel's face was priceless." Spike stated as I nodded.

" He was all, 'what the bloody hell is she doing'?" I said through giggles. 

" Yeah…hey you're using my phrases!" He declared. 

" Did I mention how great you look. You lose weight?" Spike asked. I laughed.

" Weird. You've asked me that before. When you were…uhhhh *chipless*." 

" Well…weight's always a thing I note. It determines how much blood's in a person."

" Ewww…*details*!" I shrieked as a huge grin appeared on my face. 

I swear. We aren't drunk.

Well *I'm* not.

Spike's company was just really great. I haven't been happy in a long time. That's what I needed right now. Laughs…happiness. An entertaining friend.

God, if I told him I considered him a friend he'd flip on me!

" Cheerleader, I hate to admit it…but you're a good mate." Spike said seriously after calming down. 

Ok, perhaps he *wouldn't* flip on me.

" Me? Really?" I paused, he nodded in agreement and I sensed his sincerity.

" Aren't you a little mortified confessing that? You…*Spike*." I declared.

" Nah…sometimes you just have to tell someone how you feel about them." The blonde vampire informed me as he gave me a faint smile. I gave him my 100-watt grin back.

" 'Though sometimes the person doesn't really give a damn 'bout you." Spike added as he glanced over at Buffy. 

I sighed.

" Spike you know…" I began when suddenly a wave of pain flooded through me. My head jolted back as images flooded my mind.

_A teenage girl running away from a herd of vampires. Small letters._

I screamed out in pain as Spike tried to hold me down and yelled for Angel.  

_The girl tripping. The vampires surrounding her. Small W._

" Cordy!" Angel's voice echoed in my mind combined with the blur of mind-numbing visions. It still wasn't over.

_Two of the vampires held up the crying girl. Another one leering forward. Small H._

" Angelus, what's wrong with her?" Spike asked Angel worriedly. I could tell my body was shaking. Spike's voice joined the mass of voices, echoes and thuds in my brain.

" Is it over?" Buffy enquired, concerned.

" I don't know," was Angel's reply. I would have yelled at them to shut up…to let their voices leave my brain, but I was already screaming out loud in pain.

_The vampire stooping towards the girl's neck with one motion bit her neck and began to suck her blood. A door to a room closing. _

A feeling of nausea flooded over me, mixed with the difficulty to breathe and grief for the girl. Tears flooded from my eyes as the vision continued. 

_The vampire extracting his fangs from the girl's neck and dropping her lifeless carcass onto the graveyard floor before retreating. The letters WH engraved on the closed door._

The vision finally ended. The images faded out of my throbbing cranium. I could hardly remember them. 

The pain I was feeling was immense…I knew I was going to fall unconscious soon. 

I needed my pills…*now*!

" Cordelia…" Angel's voice questioned.

" I-I saw a…" I stammered in response, trying to remember the vision, my voice a tiny whisper. The menacing hurt in my head made me unable to recall what I had just seen.

" Cordy…shhh. We can't help anyways." Angel responded quietly. Tears sprung from my eyes at the though that I received such an excruciating vision and I couldn't help. 

I had collapsed on to the bed. Angel was next to me, holding my hand. Spike and Buffy were on the other side.

" P-pills…in my purse. I n-need them." I spluttered with difficulty pointing to a corner of the room. Angel quickly stumbled towards my purse and opened it.

The effects of this vision were agonising. Several times I would fall to the floor or receive excruciating migraines after a vision…but nothing this bad. It felt like my brain had split.

Through my blurry eyes I saw Angel pull out my bottle of pills as he walked over to me. I was about to sigh in relief when Angel spoke.

" C-Cordy…there's none left."

" What!" I exclaimed, pulling myself up so I could see my champion. He waved the empty bottle at me.

No! This couldn't be happening. Tears flooded from my eyes. How was I going to survive without them? A wave of agony caused me to crumple back onto the bed.

" Cordy it's okay…you'll be okay." Angel reassured as he quickly sat down on the bed next to me and stroked my cheek.

" A-Angel, I need them. I-I really *really* need them." I cried. I knew I was about to slip into the unconsciousness. Spike and Buffy looked uncomfortably at me.

" Buffy check if there's any aspirin in the first-aid box." Angel ordered the slayer as he stroked my hand. 

" Nothing will work. O-Only them." I spat weakly. My eyes were only slightly open. My vision distorted due to tears. I heard Buffy mumble that there wasn't any medication in the first-aid box. 

I could sense Angel's worry.

" C-Cordy, you'll be okay…Cordy…" Angel's call was the last I remembered as I faded out.

 ~*~**Angel**~*~

" Cordy…*Cordelia*!" I called out to my seer. She didn't respond. Her eyes remained shut. 

" I-Is she…?" Buffy asked with a few tears trickling from her eyes. Spike held her comfortingly in a hug. ****

" No!" I retorted. I noticed Spike's similar cry. We could both sense her heartbeat…a faint thump. Nevertheless…she was still alive.

" W-what happened?" Spike asked, a tone of fear in his voice. He cared for her. He had realised Cordy's significance like everyone else. 

" Vision." I informed. I held Cordelia's hand in my palm, pressing it soothingly. She was still with me. She couldn't leave me. 

" Is this the first time it's been this bad?" Spike asked me.

Memories suddenly flashed in my mind.

_A sedated Cordelia lay in a hospital bed, no longer shaking from the continuous visions she was receiving. I took hold of her left hand and promised that I was going to fix this and. I was going to get her back. I needed her back. Then, as I clutched her hand I noticed a black symbol on the back of it, the cause of the never-ending visions. _

I looked at Cordelia's hand, searching for a symbol. There was none. 

Another memory cascaded my mind.

_Cordelia lying in her bed… boiled, burned and scarred. She told me that she didn't want the visions anymore. She tried to be brave, but she was scared. All the time. I held her hand reassuringly, attempting to reassure her otherwise. _

I searched Cordelia's prone body for any scars. There were none.

" Angel?" Buffy prompted, cutting through my thoughts. 

" No. This isn't the first time." I said. I got up and quietly walked to a corner of the room. 

" Oh." Spike said. I could feel the two's eyes follow my path.

Was someone sending these killer visions to Cordelia on purpose like the past times?

Flashes of Cordelia's body in pain and agony after visions passed through my head. 

Or was this what her visions were usually like now and I just never seemed to notice?

She wasn't scarred. She wasn't marked. That was the only plausible answer.

Anger bubbled inside me. Anger at myself. 

Why did Cordelia end up in these positions? Why did *she* receive these unbearable visions for *me*?  

*Me*…the person who the visions are meant for. 

Why must she suffer for *my* redemption? 

Irately, I punched the wall of the room. A horrible crack echoed throughout the room as my fist collided with the wall. 

The wall didn't even crumble at my punch. It almost broke my fist…but the wall remained flawless. 

Frustrated, I continued to viciously pound my way at the wall with both fists. A while later a hand stopped me. 

Buffy.

" Angel. *Stop*." Buffy pleaded, pushing my bleeding hands away. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at her.

" This is happening to her because of me, Buffy. *Me*." I cried. 

" No…this is happening because of the people who put us here." Spike spoke up from behind me. I looked at him and he indicated the wall with a lit cigarette. Nothing had happened to it, despite my violent blows. I turned to Buffy for assurance and she sighed.

" Pounding that wall won't help Cordelia." She replied quietly. She then grabbed my hand and reluctantly led me to the coffee table, where I was forced to sit down with her and Spike as Buffy put some bandages on my bruised knuckles.

My eyes distraughtly glanced at my cataleptic seer. Buffy placed her hand on my arm for comfort. 

" Don't worry about her. She's strong." Buffy replied and I nodded. She was right. Cordelia's the toughest person I know…well other than Buffy…you know being the slayer and all.

" What was Cordelia's obsession with those pills?" Spike asked curiously. My attention turned to the little prescription bottle clenched in my fist. Cracks visible on it from my slamming. 

" What are they?" Buffy asked. Her tone was a mixture of curiosity and familiarity. Did Buffy know something I didn't?

" Uhhhh…S-seltrex. I wonder what that is?" I read off the little label. Why was this medicine so significant to Cordelia? I turned to look at Buffy and Spike who gasped.

" Whoa! That's some powerful medication." Buffy replied in shock. ****

" Those visions must be doing a number on her if she has to resort to taking Seltrex." Spike declared. Both looked shocked…so was I. 

" So you mean the visions are so…wait…how the *hell* did you both know that?" 

Well, that seemed like the most important question! 

Last time I checked, neither of them were doctors…or to be honest…*smart*.

~*~**Buffy**~*~

Angel's question lingered in my mind. Bad memories of my mother's death surged through me.

" My mom was prescribed Seltrex for her tumor. They thought it would lessen the pain, before her operation. I gave them to her a few times." I replied quietly to Angel's questions. 

God, please don't let the same thing happen to Cordelia!

When Angel mentioned Seltrex…I know I was baffled. I knew Cordy was hiding her pain…I knew more than Angel. 

*But*, I didn't know it was *that* bad! 

Tumor bad. 

" I-I'm sorry." Angel stammered in response. He was clearly embarrassed at his sudden question, arousing painful memories.

" It's okay." I replied sincerely as I placed my hand in Angel's. A cough and a gust of smoke suddenly caught my attention. 

My blonde vamp lover was glaring at me. 

" How'd you know what they are Spike?" I said inquisitively, removing my hand from Angel's grasp. I was astonished that Spike was familiar with the medication. He didn't really strike me as the medicinal type.

" Well, sometimes, when I *accidentally* hit…" He paused. He uncomfortably looked at me, sighed (unnecessarily I may add), and continued.

"…or *bit* a human, the migraines I receive from this damn chip are hellacious. I need painkillers." Spike tapped his forehead, signifying his chip. 

Oh yeah. A memory I'd forced myself to forget.

Spike drank *no*…he *fed* off someone when Drusilla came back. He forgot all the shreds of humanity he had obtained. The *teeny weeny* shreds of humanity.  All was forgotten when his precious Dru came back.

Drusilla…the vamp that everyone obsessed over. Angel…Angelus…Spike. 

She was Spike's world.

His obsession. 

His love.

Despite *claiming* he loved *me*…despite *promising* to stake Drusilla for *me*- he didn't. 

He had met her again after she had come here. And he had apparently *almost* killed her…but he didn't. And why was that? 

Because he *couldn't*.

Drusilla meant too much to him. She was the, as he put it, face of his salvation. She had saved him from poorness. They had roamed continents together for hundred years. He told her that Drusilla surprised him…took him to new depths. Touching her made him feel lucky. 

To him, killing *her* for *me* would be like me staking *Angel* for *Spike*.

Wait…that didn't come out right.

Why would I even *consider* killing Angel for Spike? I don't love him. 

And he doesn't love me either. As much as he says he does.

I know better. 

Whatever he's feeling for me isn't love. He *can't* love me because *he* doesn't have a soul.

Whoa! Déjà vu. 

_I was tied up in Spike's crypt, along with Drusilla. Drusilla had told Spike that she had known he loved me, before he did. Spike had responded by telling me that we both felt something between us. I declared words to a similar effect of him not being capable of loving someone, until Drusilla interrupted me and declared:_

_" Oh, we can, you know. We can love quite well. If not wisely."_

What *did* Drusilla mean by that?

Did she mean that since vampires chose their loved one sensibly, Spike had chosen the right person to love? 

Was that person her or *me*?

" I tried those pills out…gave up on 'em though. They made me woozy for days. Really powerful stuff." Spike responded with a puff of smoke. The smoke in my face made me come out of my thoughts. 

I had totally missed the conversation between Angel and Spike about Cordelia's health. I was too busy thinking about Spike.

No…I was too busy thinking of Spike's *relationship* with Drusilla. Not *just* him.

" They're *that* powerful?" Angel asked. He worriedly glanced at Cordelia. 

" Sorry man, but…she would've only had to use 'em if she was in real pain." Spike answered. 

" She was hiding this from me. I knew she was hiding something." Angel replied, as he took an un-needed intake of air. 

" I'm g-going to sit with her. Till she wakes up." Angel mumbled to Spike and me, before getting up and sitting next to Cordelia's prone body.  

" Where were you?" Spike suddenly asked me.

" What?" I replied, puzzled. 

" When I was talkin' to Angelus. You seemed out of it. What's wrong?" 

" Nothing. I was listening to you two."

" C'mon Slayer. You were totally spaced out. What were you thinkin' 'bout?"

" Why is it any of your business?" I protested.

" Just curious." He replied with a puff.

" You'd laugh if I told you. You'd mock me like you usually do…" I was really tempted to tell him.

" Tell me…then I'll consider not mocking you." He replied.

" I-I was thinking of Drusilla…surprisingly." I blurted.

" *Dru*?" 

Oh yeah…how dare I use her full name with Spike. Gasp, I called her Drusilla. Spike would never understand what I'm saying now. 

Arggggh…I hate Drusilla!

~*~**Spike**~*~

Now *this* isn't weird. Here I was thinking that Buffy was probably reminiscing about her mother when she was distant during my conversation with Angelus.  But no…she was thinking of Dru.

Should I be worried?

" Yes. *Her*." Buffy bit out.

" *Why*?" I asked, putting out my cigarette. 

" I-I dunno. One thing you said led to memories of her."

" And you were in deep thought over *Dru*?" I asked, still confused. I was met with a snarl from the slayer at the mention of her name. 

It's official. I can't understand women at all. 

*She's* the one who brings up my ex…and then *she's* snarling at me for saying her name!

It was as if we were an old married couple.

Whoa! Bad thought. Bad thought. 

I know I love the chick…but a couple though? Nuh-uh.

" Yes. It doesn't really matter now all right? I was thinking of some things Drusilla had said to us…when she came over and almost made you evil…again. That's it."

" Us? We're an 'us' now?" I picked up. Buffy suddenly glared at me and retorted.

" *No*! Stuff she said to us…*individually*." 

" Ah." I proclaimed. 

The blonde slayer has me so freakin' confused. One moment she's yelling at me…then she's kissing me 'n' stuff…then out of nowhere bringing up Dru. She's so erratic. 

That's why I love her…I think. 

I took out a cigarette from my pack. I needed something to relax. Something to relinquish thoughts and feelings I despised having. Loving feelings for the slayer. 

Annoyance suddenly covered Buffy's face and she yanked the cigarette from me and smashed it.

" Hey! I was gonna smoke that." I retorted. She wasted a perfectly good smoke.

" Stop smoking…it's not good for your health." She declared defiantly.

See! Unpredictable ain't she?

I liked smoking. When I smoke…I rarely have to listen to people.

" My health? I'm dead inside slayer. Smoking won't kill me." I retorted as I pulled out another one. Looks like the chosen one forgot about the basic characteristic of a vampire.

We're *dead*.

" It'll kill *me*. And anyone else in this room. Like *Cordy*. Just…stop okay? For me?" She pleaded, taking the other cigarette from my hand. I glared at her for a moment.

For *her*?

Now she was using my feelings for her to her advantage. I hated how she thought she could always manipulate me into doing what she wanted. She *always* wanted to be in control. 

I shrugged in response.

" I'll do it…but for *her*." I stated as looking in Cordelia's direction. 

I needed to peeve her off. The slayer had too much control over me. She couldn't win every battle. 

" Fine. Do it for her. Just don't smoke again while you're in here with *all* of us." Buffy huffed.

" Fine." I snapped. The two of us glared at one another.

" How totally incompatible are we?" Buffy suddenly spoke.

" Huh?" I raised my eyebrow at her sudden rhetorical question.

" Look at us…we're fighting over you *smoking*.  We bitch over *everything*. We've never seen eye-to-eye and we *never* will. [she paused] And *they* think we *love* each other." Buffy proclaimed, pointing at our two companions.

I looked over at them.

" They told you that?" I asked curiously.

" We bonded." Buffy replied.

" They told me the same." 

" Weird, how they think *we* should be together. But don't realise how much *they* love each other."

" You noticed that too?"

" It's *so* obvious."

" Yeah."

" Y'know Angel was persuading me to *be* with you? *Angel*!" Buffy declared, laughing slightly. I looked over at Nancy Boy…he was too caught up gazing at his seer to be eavesdropping.

" Really? Then why the bloody hell did he feel the urge to gut me!" I proclaimed.

" It's his way of getting closure apparently." Buffy mumbled.

" Cordelia?"

" Yeah. You two seemed to bond well." Buffy responded with a raised eyebrow.

" We laughed…she's a good friend. Not that many people have made me smile y'know? *But*…she needs help right now. And I can't give that to her…not now."

" You're right. She needs to be in a hospital right now. Not detained in this room."

" Yeah, but who knows how bloody long we'll be here. We don't have a single clue as to who put us here *or* how to get out." I affirmed. Suddenly, I noticed that Angel had shot up in his seat. 

Cordelia was awake.

Buffy and I went over to the two of them as Angel consoled her.

" Hey. You okay? You had me worried."

" Not too good. I-I remember some of my vision." Cordelia whispered huskily.

" Cordy, w-we can't…" Angel began. 

" I-I know. But it had something else to it. An extra image…one totally unrelated to the visions. I-it was W and H…on the door. On *this* room's door." Cordelia stammered as she used Angel as support to get up on the bed.

" WH? W and H?" Buffy asked confusedly. I was confused too.

" Wolfram & Hart." Angel bit out angrily.

~*~*~*~

" What! H-how did they…*you*!" Lilah shrieked as she accusingly pointed at Lindsey.

" What Lilah? What'd I do?" Lindsey asked sweetly. The two had once again proceeded to watch the monitors and had heard everything, including the revelation that they had put Angel and his friends there.

" Don't play innocent with me Lindsey! You fixed her vision. You *made* her see those letters. You called Bryan and fixed this all up. Is this what you were really up to? Now they *know* it's us!" Lilah bit out. 

" Aw, c'mon Lilah. It adds to the excitement."

" Excitement?!? This is an *assignment*, Lindsey. Not a game of hide and seek!"

" I prefer tag." Lilah groaned at his response. She was obviously panicked.

" Once word of this gets out…we're *both* in trouble. They'll torture us and they'll have our heads. [she sighed] Why do I always do this? Why do I *always* go along with one of *your* plans? I always end up fearing my life and my job. I've *always* defended you, Lindsey. I respected you for your sacrifice. [she pointed at Lindsey's newly plastic hand] But…the way you *use* me. I'm *sick* of it." Lilah spat out acidly, nose-to-nose with Lindsey.

"Do you know what will happen to us once Linwood finds out?" She continued. Her hands placed threateningly around Lindsey's collar.

" Find out what?" A voice asked. Lindsey and Lilah turned to see Linwood Murrow standing at the room's door. Gavin Park at his side.

" I hope I'm not interrupting a *private* moment." The division president of special projects stated as he walked further into the office.

" No sir. Lindsey and I were just discussing the…*project*." Lilah said turning to her superior. A fake smile plastered on her face.

" Mr. McDonald. It's a *pleasure* to meet you." Linwood greeted the new member of the firm.

" You haven't met before?" Lilah asked, perplexed.

" Lindsey's plan sounded…very *motivating* from the beginning. His past record…although scratchy…is impressive.  A man of such *brilliance* and experience does not need to have been seen to be chosen back into the firm." 

" Yes sir, Lindsey is very *loyal* to Wolfram & Hart." Lilah bit out, giving Lindsey a glare.

" We haven't met. I'm Gavin Park." Gavin introduced himself to Lindsey.

" My replacement, I gather." Lindsey noted, ignoring Gavin's extended hand.

" You could say so. I've been distracting Angel's friends in LA while you execute this plan. I put them on false cases and…"

" You know, you aren't evil enough." Lindsey interrupted.

" Excuse me?"

" I don't get the I-want-to-kill-innocents-and-let-bad-people-get-away vibe from you.  I get more of a *building* code violations giver. [he paused and looked down at Gavin's feet] With nice shoes. Gucci?" Lindsey asked coolly, causing a snort from Lilah.

" You've studied me." Gavin proclaimed. Lindsey neared his colleague. 

" Advice…*Gavin*. In this firm…you *always* have to be aware of your *competition*. Remember that." Lindsey replied as he patted Gavin on the cheek with his plastic hand. He was met with a glower.

" Now if you shall all excuse me. I have to get on with my…*experiment*." Lindsey said as he walked out of the office. He then quickly back-pedalled.

" Oh and Lilah, don't get too *excited* watching them. " He chuckled and blew her a kiss. 

" Bye. Hope you all like my plan. It was a *pleasure* working with you." Lindsey replied with a cynical smirk as he closed the office doors. 

" What did he mean by…?" Gavin started to ask, but was interrupted by a small noise.

A noise that mortified Linwood.

A noise that caused Lilah to shriek.

A click. 

A click that locked the office doors…trapping them inside.


	8. Chapter 7

**Four Corners**

**Part: 7/?   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: C/A, B/S**

**Spoilers: Set in Angel around 'Billy'. Set in Buffy after 'Wrecked'.**

**Feedback: Keep sending 'em.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The storyline was derived from the episode "Secrets and Lies" in ER. The name of the fic was taken from the episode "Four Corners" also in ER. **

**A/N Thanks for all the feedback so far. It's what's motivating me to write more chapters in between schoolwork. You can take this as the end…but I'll have one more chapter up as an epilogue (at my updating rate probably in a month or so, lol). **

**Chapter 7**

**~*~Cordelia~*~**

" I should have known! Of *course* it's them. They have the power to do this…the money. They've sent you painful visions before." Angel yelled. 

He was clearly pissed off. He was pacing the room while the rest of us sat and watched him. 

Now and again, he decided to slam his fist against the wall, hard. Knowing full well that it wasn't affecting the wall, but was a method of releasing his frustration. Buffy had informed me of some of the stuff he had done during my 'blackout'.

He was *so* melodramatic.

" Those annoying son of…"

" *Angel*! Knowing it's them doesn't help us any. We *still* can't get out." I exclaimed, jumping off the bed and pushing his fist away from the wall. 

" Yeah we can." He responded eloquently.

" How?" I asked him, my hands firmly on my hips. He suddenly froze and looked at me.

" Pound the door?" He replied meekly. I sighed and collapsed back onto the bed. 

My broody vampire could be *so* irrational at times.

And *stupid*.

" Sorry to burst your bubble in this *impressive* plan of yours Angelus…but we've already *tried* that!" Spike's voice was dripping with sarcasm. He was met with a growl from Angel. 

Now Spike…as dumb as he acts…he *is* the smart one. The smart one out of *all* of us. If someone had a plan he would.

" So what do you plan to do, huh?" Angel insisted. Spike paused for a second.

" Ummm…how about we use my lighter to set off the smoke alarms? The firemen are *bound* to show up." He replied. Angel stifled a laugh, Buffy snorted and I groaned.

Okay, *all* vampires are stupid.  

" Hey it's a good plan." He defended.

" Yeah it *is*. Cos y'know Sunnydale's fire service is *so* fast." Buffy said mockingly. Angel, Spike and Buffy then started bickering over who had the better plan…or well the *dumber* plan. 

Suddenly a little whirring noise caught my attention. 

The little noise had been buzzing in my ear before, but after the vision the noise level had amplified, causing my migraine to get worse and my curiosity to build up. I looked up to find the source.

" Did anyone else notice that camera? Or that one?" I said, pointing at a few small cameras covering the corners of the room. 

" They've been watching us the whole time. Our every move." Angel realised. 

Now it's official. I *hate* Wolfram & Hart. They give me painful visions and they're *always* annoying Angel. And they're…

" You mean they were watching me and Spike…ewwwww!" Buffy screeched in disgust.

…Sickos.

I *really* hate those lawyers. Even though they're cute and rich.

Memories of Lindsey McDonald singing at Caritas suddenly popped into my mind. 

Damn, that guy was hot! And that voice it was so…

Oooh bad thought. Thinking about enemies that way…*not* a good idea. 

" They did this to get me. They planned the whole thing…luring us here." Angel bellowed.

" Who are Wolfram and Hart?" Buffy asked quietly. 

" Pains in our ass. Evil people. Don't like Angel too much." I replied casually.

" Why would they put *us* in here? What's exactly their plan?" Buffy posed. 

" To kill us." I answered. Memories of that night replayed in my mind. 

Wolfram & Hart had methodically picked Spike and Buffy to get stuck with us…knowing our history with one another.

Angel and Spike were at each other's throats at one point. They had already succeeded in physically harming each other.

The visions. Wolfram & Hart knew that they affected me physically…that they were already killing me. So they decided to speed up the process. Send me more.

They were hitting four *important* birds with one stone. 

The Champion. The Slayer. The Seer. And uhhhh…Spike.

" How? We haven't been attacked by them." 

" But we've been hurt by *ourselves*. They put us here so we can destroy each other. "  Angel noted. The two of us always seemed to think the same thing. Well apart from cravings for blood or thoughts of Lindsey McDonald…in *that* way.

I *hope* Angel doesn't think that. 

" Creative." Spike replied.

Lilah and the others had cooked up such an elaborate, twisted plan this time. I suddenly shivered, from fear and pain.  

The aftermath of my vision still remained. Little pulses thudding in my head…voices echoed. My brain was a warped world. I was certain now I didn't have that much time left. 

But how could I tell *that* to those I loved? How could I tell that to *Angel*?

" You okay?" 

Speak of the devil.

" Well I'm sorta co…" I began when swiftly Angel put his leather duster around my shoulders.

" …*ld*. Thanks." I said smiling up at him. 

I couldn't tell him…not now. Not here.

**~*~Angel~*~**

Cordelia looks better. But I have to remember…we *have* to talk about the medicine and about her visions. 

And I *especially* have to ask her why the *hell* she was holding hands with Spike! 

What was that about? And they were *laughing* too. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought they were flirting.  

*My* Cordy was *flirting* with *Spike*! 

Why does that bastard always have to like the women I like? 

Dru. Buffy. Cordy. 

And he always tends to get them too!

" Hey what's in here?" Cordelia asked, cutting through my jealous rage. She had put her hands in my jacket's pockets…probably for warmth and pulled something out of one of them.

My face, I could tell, suddenly changed to utter shock from the envy it previously displayed. I was completely *mortified* as I observed the object she had pulled out.

" Your cell phone? You had your *cell phone* with you!" Cordelia exclaimed. Pointing accusingly at me with the little portable phone.

Uh oh. Forgot I had that in my pocket. 

" You had a *phone*?" Buffy asked, stunned. 

I caught sight of Spike smirking and sniggering at me. 

Another mental note: Stake Spike in the near future.

" Angel?" Cordy looked at me questioningly. 

" I-I forgot about it. I took it with me when you told me too. You know, in case I was in danger. But that was *before* you decided to come along. And I guess I was too caught up with the events that occurred in here to remember." I explained to Cordelia. 

" You *have* a mobile? And you take it with you when you patrol?" Buffy asked, obviously amazed.

" Yeah…we also use a car." I answered before turning back to my exhausted seer. She was looking at the phone…contemplating something with a glint of excitement. 

She's probably thinking about whom to call.

" A car too? Wow!" Buffy exclaimed.

" How come we don't have cell phones when *we* fight, Slayer?" Spike demanded as Buffy shrugged in response.

" Well I'm *broke*. But, it is a good idea. Remind me to tell Will. She has money, right?" Spike wondered for a second.

" She could probably whip something up from that magic of hers." His somewhat-sarcastic response caused Buffy to scowl.

" Hey, at least now we can call Wesley or Gunn to come save us." I responded submissively to Cordelia, turning away from Buffy and Spike who had begun another verbal spat. She looked at me for a while, plastered on a smile and then…

I was met with a shot to the head.

" Ouch! What was that for?" I yelped, holding my head. She had whacked me pretty hard.

" Duh! There's no signal in here. *Anyone* could have told you *that*. The room's all sealed off with mojo and stuff. Do you *honestly* think that Wolfram & Hart hadn't thought of us having our phones?" She scoffed. 

" Ummm…so the phone's pretty useless?"  I stated. 

Hey at least now they couldn't yell at me.

" Pffttt! The battery still works. This mobile has *killer* games. I can sit and play 'snake' all day." Cordelia countered excitedly. She then began clicking away on buttons.

" Huh?" 

" Hey, I wanna play." Spike said as he quickly sat next to Cordelia looking over her shoulder. Confusion still covered my face.

There were *games* on the phone?

" Now I don't have to die with boredom." Cordelia declared after a few minutes. I raised an eyebrow at her words.

" Uhhhh Cordy?" I called out to my seer as she looked up at me. I pointed to her to come over to me. 

" Yeah?" She asked as she handed the phone to Spike to play with. This time Buffy hovered around his shoulders watching and yelling instructions at him.

" Bloody hell Slayer, just let me play! I know what I'm doing!" Spike retorted. Cordelia made her way over to me, stumbling slightly, before looking at Buffy and Spike with a smile. 

" What? I was almost beating my high score." Cordy said.

" Well uhhhh…speaking of *dying*…with boredom. Would you explain to me what these are?" I asked, pulling out the empty little prescription bottle. 

I had to get to the bottom of this vision problem. Now that I knew Wolfram & Hart had confined us in here…it was very likely that they were sending those visions to Cordelia. 

But that didn't explain the medicine. 

" Uhhhh…" Cordy stammered.

**~*~Buffy~*~**

" Hey watch out! You're about to hit the wall!" I exclaimed, pointing at the little snake on the mobile screen.

" I see it okay." Spike groaned as he clicked away on the buttons after flicking my hand away. He was profusely swearing at the phone.

" Can I go next?" I pleaded.

" Yeah…whatever. Just let *me* play." He moaned. Concentration covered his face.

Well, aren't *we* moody!

" Fine! You know, you put more concentration into that little snake than when you're fighting." I observed. He snickered.

"  I thought you were gonna say I put more concentration in the game than when we have se…" He started.

" Shut up!" I retorted. To think I thought he cared about something else other than sex for a moment.

" By the way, love, do you *mind* gettin' off my back? You got slayer power…plus you're pretty heavy for a short person." Spike bit out. I realised that I was slumped over Spike's back. My arms surrounded his head, as I looked over his shoulder.

He was obviously uncomfortable with the position we were in. Come to think of it now…so was I.

" Sorry…*hey*! I'm not heavy…or uhhhh…short." I mumbled as I plopped next to him, waiting for my turn.

" Just vertically challenged." He muttered.  I grunted offensively.

The nerve of him!

" Hey, I've been told I'm good looking. You're lucky to be sleeping with me okay? I know a lot of guys who would *love* to be in your place. Heck, *you* love to be in your place. Admit it." 

" I'll admit it. Who wouldn't? Telling demons that you're doing the slayer…gives you a big rep down there. With those guys, screwin' you is more of an accomplishment than *killing* you."

Now I'm beyond insulted.  I know he said it before…but I didn't know he actually *meant* it.

" Is that what this thing we have means to you?" I asked. 

" At least it means something to me, unlike someone." He replied acidly, his eyes not looking up at me.

" No, this thing *does* mean something to me." 

" What?"

" This shows me that I can't trust you…I can't like you…and I definitely can't *love* you." I bit out. I turned away from him, homicidal urges springing to my mind. 

My eyes suddenly caught sight of Angel and Cordelia, who too were arguing, but quietly.

Angel was pointing at the Seltrex bottle a lot.

Cordelia was protesting and slouching.

I wonder what they're saying?

" Arguing over her condition." Spike spoke up. I glanced at him, his gaze still intently fixed on the little screen.

" Excuse me?" I was surprised. It was as if he read my mind.

" He's asking her about the medicine and she isn't giving him a straight answer. Just telling him they're painkillers…nuthin' else." Spike replied.

" Oh." I uttered. I heard a small beeping noise, indicating Spike's loss. I grabbed the phone off him to start a new game. 

" Aren't we a little anxious?" 

" I haven't killed anything in a lot of hours. I *want* to kill *you*…but this snake will have to do." I declared. His words had hurt me…I'll be honest. 

Spike paused for a while, looking at me.

" I didn't mean what I said…not *all* of it. At least I *was* honest." Spike said.

" I *am* honest." I shot back. Why did his words hurt me so much now? Spike has *always* verbally abused me.

" Then tell me what you know about Cordelia's condition?" Spike asked me quietly. He was still looking at the two argue. I continued looking at the phone. 

Figures he'd ask about Cordelia. I saw how they were bonding and laughing before. I had never seen Spike like that…and I have seen a *lot* of sides to him.

He seemed happy. Content. 

I knew more than Spike and Angel about Cordy's state. That's true. Cordelia had told me stuff and had practically begged me not to tell Angel.

" Slayer, Angel's worried about her. He wants to know. And so do I." Spike pressed.

I had sworn not to tell Angel. But I hadn't sworn not to tell Spike.

" She didn't exactly tell me. But I got the message. She asked me how it was to…" I gulped. I looked down to see my little snake crash into a wall and the 'Game Over' sign appear.

" Asked you what?" Spike prompted. I closed the cell phone and turned to Spike.

" She asked me how it was to *die*. At first I thought she was just asking, 'cos of my untimely death and how I was, so I told her everything. But as the conversation went on I realised that she was *very* serious about the topic. She *really* wanted to know how death was like." I stammered.

" So, you mean…?" Spike asked, shockingly.

" Yeah. She thinks she's going to die." 

**~*~Spike~*~**

This was a terrible night.

First I was caught doing it with Buffy by Angel. Then Angel stabbed me. And then when I finally started to enjoy myself…bonded with the brunette…I find out she's going to die.

Could it get worse?

Wait…no I take that back. Living on the Hellmouth for a while has taught me to *never* utter those words. 

Things can *always* get worse.

" Angel! I know that now seems like the best moment to discuss it…but it's *not*. I have a throbbing headache. I'm *physically* hurt. I don't have the energy to argue with you right now!" Cordelia's words suddenly boomed. I turned my attention to the brunette and my uhhhh…grandfather?

Ugggh…I've been screwing my vamp-family grandfather's ex. 

Is there *any* way that this 'relationship' I have with the slayer is *healthy*?

" Cordy, why can't you just tell me why you need such powerful medication? Wolfram & Hart sent that vision, right? That's why it was so bad…that's why you fainted. Or is your fainting a side of the visions you've been hiding from me?" Angel asked her, following her step. They were coming towards us.

" Angel…*yes* that vision was from Wolfram & Hart. And *yes*, I need powerful medication. *But*…I *don't* feel like explaining it to you now." Cordelia declared, swinging around to look at the vampire. My gaze was focused on the two.

" Spike, stop making it obvious we're eavesdropping!" Buffy whispered, whacking me. I glared at the petit slayer. 

" Ow, wound! Do you *always* feel the need to make your sentences *physical*?" I shot back. Her eyes crossed and she replied acidly.

" Bite me!" 

" Gladly." I said with a huge grin. 

Ahh…the fantasies of drinking Buffy's blood are coming back to me. A small grumbling noise came from my stomach.

" I'd love to lick your body dry of its fluid." I muttered hungrily. I forgot that I hadn't eaten in ages. 

Buffy's look represented pure horror. Oops, looks like she heard me.

" Ewwwww. You're so morbid…and eh…now I have to go to the toilet!" She shrieked.

" Okay, how did that sentence make you want to…?" I began confused.

" You said *fluid*. I had to go before…but now I *really* have to go." 

Yeah, no way is this thing Buffy and me have *healthy*!

" Why are you keeping all your feelings inside? Just tell me the truth." Angel's voice suddenly cut through Buffy and my *very* graphic conversation. He was pleading to Cordelia, his tone going drastically soft.  

I remember how a mere hundred or so years ago, this very man was the Scourge of Europe. 

Not many dared to cross paths with him…Angelus. He was evil, sadistic, cruel…a vampire *without* a soul.

It's a wonder how one small thing could change a person so much. How suddenly the prospect of loving and being loved opened up and transformed him. 

It's always been a revolting thought to me. A soul. I'm not as buggered over it as Darla was…but harbouring a soul was disgraceful for a vampire. It *was* a curse. 

Not that being neutered by a damn chip in my head isn't disgraceful. Now it's just downright *embarrassing*. 

Honestly…the soul sounds better to me. Although it's difficult for me to admit, but with a soul the possibility of being loved is linked. If Buffy then *happened* to love me…I could hurt her…painfully. I could break her itty-bitty heart like Angel did.

It'd be sweet revenge for the hell she's been putting me through. Plus, I could bite her without having a migraine.

" Spike, they're coming over here. They don't look happy." Buffy quickly whispered. My attention suddenly turned back to the huffy seer stomping towards us followed by a pissed off vampire.

" We have *so* got to find a way out of here. I can't take it anymore." Cordelia complained to Buffy and me, purposely not looking at Angel.

" Cordy, you have to tell me sometime." 

" I will okay? But not *now*."

" I told you about Darla." Angel muttered. The cheerleader's head spun right 'round to glare at the vampire.

" Bad move." I mumbled to Buffy who nodded in agreement.

" No *you* didn't. That was the problem. You *didn't* tell me about Darla."

" But at least you know now." 

" And you now know what happens to me when I have visions!" Cordelia retorted. A sudden silence fell over the small room. 

Even *I* felt awkward.

" You mean…if you didn't have medication then…this…" Angel began, stammering. The thick vamp was finally catching on. A throat being cleared, and a creak of a door suddenly interrupted him.

Our eyes followed to see a suited man standing by the now open door…the opening to our freedom.

~*~*~*~

Lindsey McDonald stood at the doorway of the sealed room. Four pairs of eyes glaring at him.

One of hatred.

One of annoyance.

One of confusion. 

One of pain. 

" Lindsey." Came the bitter greeting from the vampire with a soul. 

" Angel." Came the husky response.

" I should have known it was *you* who staged this. Only *you* could. [He paused] So you've come back?"

" With a vengeance." There was a brief, intense staring contest between the two adversaries, before Lindsey spoke again.

" If you want to get out of this room…I'm letting you go. Unless you people want to make goo-goo eyes at each other for a few days then feel free to stay." 

" I don't know *who* you are. But I'm taking you up on that offer. I'm *outta* here. I have to go to the toilet…pronto!" Buffy exclaimed pushing past Lindsey. 

Buffy then stood, jumping around slightly, waiting for the others. Spike followed her out of the door and quickly pulled out a cigarette.

" Don't have a Slayer bladder, eh?" He asked, lighting his smoke. He was met with a fierce look.

Cordy then quietly went after Spike, giving Lindsey a glare. Angel trailed behind the rest, emotionless. 

When he finally reached Lindsey, he looked at him for an intense second before punching him hard in the face.

Lindsey held his nose and howled in pain. 

" Ow, what was that for? I'm letting you go." Lindsey bit out.

" You put us in there in the first place." Angel said threateningly. His fists remained clenched at his sides.

" I see now I should have left you in there." The two enemies came toe-to-toe, glaring at each other menacingly.   

" Who is this guy?" Buffy whispered to Spike.

" Lindsey?" Spike replied lamely. The two continued to gaze amusingly and confusedly at the confrontation.

" Guys!" Cordelia exclaimed, interfering in the middle and pushing Angel and Lindsey away from each other. She then turned to Lindsey.

" Why did you put us in there if you were going to let us go all along?" She asked.

" Good question, Brunette." Spike encouraged with a puff of smoke.

" Revenge. What else?" Lindsey responded.

" Revenge?" Buffy asked.

" Yes, revenge. You don't think I forgot how you made my life a living hell. See when I was gone, I realised a few things. One…I *hate* you. Two…I *despise* you. And three…I *loathe* you." Lindsey explained to Angel. 

" Looks like the guy owns a thesaurus." Spike muttered to Buffy.

" I'm thinking you don't like me very much." Angel replied with a sneer.

" Yeah. I *don't*. When I left, I began to reflect on a lot of things. I realised that if it weren't for *you* I wouldn't have this *plastic hand*." Lindsey stated, indicating his well…plastic hand.

" What'd Angel do to his hand?" Buffy asked Cordelia softly.

" Cut it off. Long story." Cordy replied casually.

" Oh…*ouch*!" 

" Hey, so how'd you knot your tie with that?" Spike asked. 

" I have a bunch already done for me." Lindsey replied casually as Spike raised an eyebrow in amazement. 

" Ahmm anyways, if it weren't for you Angel I wouldn't have this hand. I wouldn't need already knotted ties. And Wolfram & Hart wouldn't have given me some psycho replacement." 

" Boo hoo Lindsey. I feel your pain…really I do." Angel responded dully and yawned.

" Funny. Y'know that wasn't all.  I would have still been with Darla if you hadn't slept with her. And on top of all that, if it weren't for *you*, half of the country's police force wouldn't have stopped me on the highway!" Lindsey exclaimed.

" You have to admit, that sign was good." Angel replied with a snort.

" Lindsey knew about Darla too?" Cordelia whined quietly.

" That guy dated Darla?" Spike exclaimed, sniggering.

" He was 'in love' with her too." Angel added with a sneer, causing Spike to chuckle loudly.

" She loved me too." Lindsey proclaimed.

" Yeah…I'm sure *Darla* loved you." Spike added in mock sympathy, before laughing more with Angel. Lindsey was fuming.

" Guys…lighten up." Cordelia interjected.

" Do you know if there's a toilet 'round here?" Buffy asked Lindsey as Cordelia calmed Spike and Angel down. The handsome lawyer gave Buffy with a perplexed and annoyed expression.

" Angel!" Once he caught Angel's attention Lindsey continued. "I put you in there so you wouldn't think that I haven't forgotten what you did to me. You wouldn't forget how you wrecked my life. So I put you with those you love to suffer."

" Hey! Angel doesn't love me!" Came a loud response.

" Well, you were unexpected. Who knew that Drusilla's childe was screwing Angel's ex…the slayer?" Lindsey replied with a grin, causing Spike to glare at him.

" You still haven't told us *why* you've let us go?" Cordelia asked evenly. 

" Because…I've dealt with you. My revenge for you…is over. It's Angel's fault I have this hand…[turns to Angel] *your* fault. However, there are some people who are the cause of *all* of this. They're the ones I came to *really* punish…you people…you were just a bonus."

" We were just the bonus prizes? Geez, to think I felt important for a minute." Spike mumbled angrily.

 " Other people?" Cordelia questioned.

" Wolfram & Hart." Angel answered for the blue-eyed lawyer.

" Yeah. *Them*. The very firm that initiated our encounters. They're the ones that put me on your case…*made* me meet you. They put me through more hell than *you* ever did. And for that I'll *never* forgive them. Those lawyers, well they're going to *pay* for what they did to me."

" What are you going to do to them?" Cordelia asked.

" They're going to get what they deserve. They like to toy with people…well I'm toying with them. Lilah and the others are going to stay in this building for a *long* time. And the office in L.A, let's say it's going through some 'changes'. You guys might wanna leave soon…'cos this building is going down." Lindsey replied before walking off. 

~*~*~*~


	9. Chapter 8

**Four Corners**

**Part: 8/?   
Rating: PG-13  
Couples: C/A, B/S**

**Spoilers: Set in Angel around 'Billy'. Set in Buffy after 'Wrecked'.**

**Feedback: Y'know I love feedback! So keep sendin' it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The storyline was derived from the episode "Secrets and Lies" in ER. The name of the fic was taken from the episode "Four Corners" also in ER.  A few phrases were taken from context past the aforementioned episodes.**

**Chapter 8**

**~*~Cordelia~*~**

****

" What'd he mean by that Angel?" I asked my champion once Lindsey had walked off. 

Who would've thought that *Lindsey* was the mastermind behind all this?

I was almost positive it was that bitch Lilah.

" I don't know. Who knows what goes on in his mind?"

" Guys, can we hurry out of here? I really need to…y'know." Buffy mumbled. 

Now, was it *really* necessary for her to tell us that.

" Let's go." Angel agreed. The four of us slowly walked towards the door. 

I kept taking deep breaths…taking in the fresh air that we were lacking enclosed in that room.

That room had made me really claustrophobic. 

From now on, small rooms were a big *no-no*. 

We walked towards the exit, when the ground suddenly started to rumble. I shrieked and clutched onto Angel, as I was about to tip over.

" What's going on?" Spike screamed over the loud rumbling.

" What's he doing to us?" Buffy yelled. 

" He's burying the building." Angel realised. I looked up at Angel, flabbergasted.

" *What*!" 

How Angel could stand there…immobile…and say that *emotionless*…I'll *never* know!

" You two might wanna you know…*run*!" Spike shouted. I noticed that Buffy and him had already raced further than us, urging us to follow them. I heard screaming from somewhere in the building. 

I froze.

" Angel! Cordy…hurry up!" I heard Buffy bark; now she and Spike had made it safely outside. I stood watching in awe as the exit began to slowly sink into the ground.

" Oh shit."

" Run Cordy!" Angel ordered. He pulled me with him and once I regained feeling in my legs, both of us sprinted towards the slowly sinking door. 

" Angel, we won't make it." I protested, halting.

" Slide." Angel commanded as he pulled my arm. 

" What?" 

Did I *really* want to get crushed by a door?

" Just follow me, Cor. We'll make it." Angel assured me.

" We had better! 'Cos I'd prefer dying through something heroic than being flattened by a *door*!" I yelled. Angel smirked and reassured me that we were gonna make it. He told me to slide when he would indicate and I nodded in agreement.

" Cordy…*now*!" He yelled, pushing me in front of him. I slid, as Angel had instructed me to, and thankfully the two of us securely, yet *very* closely, made it out of the building. 

Just *slightly* bruised.

" Oh god." I mumbled, standing back up and dusting off my jeans. The running and sliding had tired my already exhausted body out.

" Great…my favorite jeans are filthy. This'll *never* come out." I exclaimed.

" Cordy!" Angel yelled at me, I realised that he was urging me to continue running.

" We have to get a safe distance away from the *plummeting* building." He continued.

" You have *got* to be kidding me!" I moaned. I was *so* not in the mood for running. 

I mean…*hello* I was like almost going to *die* a few minutes ago!  I don't think I need to kill myself *dashing*!

" Cordelia!" Angel groaned, pulling my hand. I sighed and reluctantly forced my legs to run further.

After a few minutes of *very* tough running, Angel and I *finally* caught up to Buffy and Spike. The two were standing on a deserted pathway. 

I collapsed to the ground in pain. 

My head was throbbing, my heart was beating rapidly and my body was absolutely *shattered*.

" Did that guy just *bury* a building with people in it?" Buffy asked, not bothering to even *flinch* at the fast paced run we had just made. 

Spike and Angel stood, not taking a single intake of breath.

Damn all of them and their super-powered and non-air needing lungs!

" Yeah…Lindsey has issues." Angel explained.

" Oh."

" At least he let us free before he did that." 

" We…j-just…barely…made…it…out." I huffed out.

" Yeah. So ummm…I guess we leave now." Angel replied.

" Yeah, I should really get home. Dawn must be worried." Buffy stated.

" Plus she's gotta take a piss." Spike added. 

*Ewwwwwwwwwwwww*!

" Spike!" Buffy yelled. 

" We should also…go…now. And ummm…let Buffy…do her business…before…she wets herself." I breathed out, with a smile. Buffy shot me a ha-ha look.

" Yeah, so we'll be going." Angel confirmed. He then awkwardly looked at our two other companions, particularly Buffy.

" Oh, okay.  You sure you don't want to see the others?" Buffy responded quietly.

" Nah, we're cool.  Say hi to 'em from us though. Give Dawn a hug from me." I responded.

And still we remained motionless. 

Nobody walked away. Nobody wanted to be the one to say goodbye first.

" Okay, enough of this awkward crap. Slayer, let's go." Spike finally retorted a few minutes later.

I *knew* Spike would break first.

" It was nice seeing you again." Angel replied as Buffy leaned in and the two hugged…making the first gesture. 

Now, they do seem to be embracing for a lengthy time. And as exes…a little *too* comfortably.

La, la, la, la…okay, are they *planning* on disentangling themselves from one another any time soon?

" Cordy, it was great seeing you again. Visit more often." Buffy said turning to me once she and Angel had separated…after like *five* minutes. She knelt down and gave me a hug, and I hugged her back. 

Weird, we're like girlfriends now…y'know…despite the obvious jealousy flaws.  

" Bye mate." 

" Bye." 

Spike and Angel shared a brief farewell and an 'I-hate-you-so-no-hugs-from-me-to-you' look. 

Why can't they just admit that…deep down…they do…in a way…care for each other?

To my surprise though, Spike gave *me* a hug. A pleasant one too. 

" See ya brunette."

To think at one point I used to be afraid of this peroxide vampire.

" Call me Cordy, Spike. Hope to see you again." I said as I hugged him back.

The four of us then stood, silently, looking at each other for a while, before Buffy and Spike turned away and left…together surprisingly. 

Angel then started making his way towards his car. I remained on the floor.

" Angel! Can you help me up?"

**~*~Angel~*~**

****

After I had helped a fatigued Cordelia to my car, in my arms, we made our way back home. 

" So…quite a day wasn't it?" Cordy spoke up a while later. After a few minutes her breathing had stabled and she wasn't so puffed out.

That's the problem with Cordy and me. We're totally different…like me and Buffy were. 

She's human and I'm a vampire.

She was panting after that run, I wasn't. 

If we were to have something…it would be very difficult to maintain, wouldn't it?

" Yeah. Hell of a day. I *told* you I didn't like Sunnydale. Bad things *always* happen here."

" It's called the Hellmouth, Broody Boy. And have *I* ever seemed to *like* my birthplace?" 

" No…you hate it here. So I guess we're alike in that aspect." I grasped. A huge grin plastered on my face.

Ah-ha! Maybe we aren't so different.

" Yeah…ummm whatever." Cordelia mumbled. She was giving me a weird look.

Maybe my grin was too wide?

We then made our way towards L.A…in silence. A very *long* uncomfortable silence. 

It was weird…but the most peculiar thing was that I was starting to miss Buffy and Spike's company…a mere ten minutes after seeing them. 

Their presence had allowed Cordelia and me to open up and reveal hidden secrets to one another. 

May they have been *bad* ones.

But there were still some things between us that were hidden.

" Cordy, now we're out of there…tell me about the visions. Everything." I choked out after a while.

" Angel." Cordelia's tone was soft and distant; her eyes remained glued to the window. I could sense a hint of fear in there too. She was persistent in not wanting me to know. And that was making me more determined. 

" I wanna make a fresh start, Cor. I'll admit in the past year I made some *really* bad mistakes…but we got past that. The past few months, I've felt that we've rebuilt our friendship. But to get further…we need to tell one another *everything*. Everything we haven't been telling each other."

" You want to go *further* than *friendship*?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow.

Uh oh.

" Ummm…to uhhhh…*higher* friendship." I quickly stammered. 

Great cover Angel! Higher friendship? 

I'm *sure* she'll fall for that.

" There's no such thing, Angel." Cordelia replied amused. 

Dammit!

" Cordelia, I-I… " I sighed. I might as well tell her…I *want* to tell her everything, don't I? I guess I can tell her how I *really* feel about her.

" Angel?" 

Okay…just say it. 

" Cordy, what I mean by further than friendship is…well I don't want to be just friends with you. I-I want more." I spluttered out. 

Hey, I did it! I really did it! 

Wait…*why* isn't she answering? 

Oh shit. 

How will I *ever* take this all back if she doesn't feel the same way? 

" Really? But Angel…" Cordelia responded quietly after what seemed like hours. Her tone didn't sound reassuring.

" What?" I asked worriedly. 

" I'm a *brunette*." She finished…cracking up. 

" Ha. Ha. Very funny, Cordy. You really freaked me out." I answered. 

Did I just use the word 'freaked'?

" Honestly, I do too Angel. I wanna be more than friends." She said with a sincere smile.

" *Really*?" I uttered.

" Yeah. Lately…I've been feeling different towards you. It's like…*attraction*?" 

" Moira, more like." I mumbled.

" Say what?"

" I said…ummm same here. After all this time working side by side…we were bound to y'know…*attract*." 

" I guess. Though I've never found Wes that sexy."

" Sexy? You think *I'm* sexy?" I was blushing…as much as a pale vamp could.

" Don't flatter yourself." Cordelia replied. My smile turned upside down…but Cordelia's goofy grin made me realise she wasn't being honest. 

" So…ummm…what do we do about the 'attraction'?" I asked her after a pause. It seemed like we were a bunch of awkward teenagers. 

Wait…is Cordy *still* a teenager?

" I don't know. Do you want to be in a *relationship*?" Cordy asked. Her voice seemed clogged; she was biting out the words.

" Ummm…I don't know. I'd like to…but…" I began. Previous issues aroused up again. Ones that forbade me to be with Buffy…let alone others. 

I pushed them back. I wasn't going to let those issues effect my life forever.

" *Yes*. I'd like to." I finished.

" Well…Angel…*I-I* can't. There's just so much you don't know. Stuff…if we were together…would affect us *a lot*." Cordelia began, a few tears appearing her eyes. Her answer shocked me.

" So…then *tell* me. Tell me what I don't know. Tell me about the visions. Tell me about *everything*." I pleaded again. She looked at me, her eyes slightly widened.

" You want to know *everything*?" 

" Yes." I remarked. She sighed.

" Fine. It'll be hard to believe and take in."

" Just tell me."

" I'm dying." 

Okay, my heart's stopped beating…no wait…it didn't do that before either. But…

I'm crushed. 

It couldn't be true. Not to Cordelia. Not to Cordy.

She's so young…so full of life. She's…*mine*. She can't be taken away from me again. Not by *death*.

" What?" I finally choked out.

" I'm dying, Angel. And before you say…nah. Just listen." She instructed. I meekly nodded. 

" I've had tests and they all say my brain's well…mushy. That's why I take strong medication, that's why I fainted. They've given me a few months, tops. And…there's *no* way to stop it."  

" Cor…we'll *find* a way." I insisted. There's *no* way I was just gonna let her go…not after we've finally admitted liking each other.

How could I not know about this earlier?

" There's no way, Angel." She asserted. 

" Then what do we do *now*?" I said with a throaty voice. I had a huge lump in my throat. I had just learned that the woman that I now cared for was going to die. 

" Well…we'll do whatever when the time feels right. But right now…don't tell the others. And don't treat me different." 

" How can I *not*? I love you and you're going to die." Tears welled up in my eyes. Why did I press her for information? 

" Angel…I know it's hard to take in. It was for me too. I don't want to die…really I don't. But…I can't help it. Now for me, will you just let me live the life I have? Don't change *any* of it. *Please*?" 

It was a very difficult request…but I had to go with it.

" Sure. But I'll find a way Cor. I promise." 

" Angel." She looked at my determination and sighed. "Fine…try."

I looked ahead and realised that we had reached home. I hastily wiped traces of tears.

" Angel…it'll be alright, okay?" Cordelia said as she turned to me.

" I want you to know…I love you." She whispered quietly, tears welled up in her eyes. She leaned forward and caressed my cheek with the back of her hand.

" Cor…" I began, but was interrupted as Cordelia's lips captured mine. We shared a brief yet intimate kiss.

" I love you too." I declared hoarsely as we separated. She gave me her 100-watt grin.

" We're home." Cordy stated, pointing to the hotel in front of us. She then hopped out of her seat and started to make her way towards the entrance to the Hyperion, quite a few paces ahead of me.  

" Cordy, promise me one thing?" I pulled her back towards me by clutching her wrist.

" What?"  

" No more secrets, okay?" She looked at me and smiled.

" Okay…but same for you." 

" I've got nothing to hide." I remarked as I pushed open the door. The two of us walked in excitedly. 

" Hi guys we're…*Darla*?" I recognised. In the middle of the lobby, surrounded by my friends, stood my pregnant sire. 

" *Angel*!" Cordelia yelled.

Oh crap. 

**~*~Buffy~*~**

" Some day, wasn't it?" I recalled to Spike. I don't know why we were walking together and I don't know why he was escorting me to my door but well it didn't feel wrong.

" This scar will always be a reminder of the hell that was that room…and well Angelus' jealousy." Spike declared, showing me the now scarred wound on his chest.

" Yeah Angel can get a bit…" I started but got slightly distracted as I examined Spike's chest.

Hmmm…*that* chest. That *very* sexy chest.

" Buffy!" Spike's call suddenly helped me snap out of my infatuation with his chest. 

Oh my god! Was I almost *dribbling*?!?! 

" Yeah. Ummm…what?" I asked him, remembering that he had called me.

" Nuthin'…was just trying to get your attention off my pecks." Spike replied with a sneer.

My eyes widened.

" I-I was *not* looking at your uhhhh…*pecks*." I stammered. 

" Looking…drooling. Not much of a difference." He replied mockingly, as we continued walking towards me house.

" I *hate* you." I groaned with annoyance. 

" I love you." Spike replied instantly, continuing to walk. I suddenly stopped moving, comprehending what he said.

It was as if for the first time his response had actually hit me.

Spike noticed that I had stopped and hadn't retorted anything back.

" Buffy…what's wrong? Are you feeling okay, 'cos you usually retort  'I can't love you. You're a monster,' part now." Spike scoffed as he turned back to me. 

I was frozen in thought.

Memories of moments when Spike's helped me…even when he was evil flooded in my mind. 

Kisses we shared. The few times we had sex. Times we teamed up.

They all started coming to me at once. 

And then came a flash of the conversation I had with Angel, him telling me how much Spike loved me.

And then as suddenly as the memories had flashed, they left.

Leaving me with a few unresolved answers.

" Buffy?" Spike asked worryingly. 

" Spike…we need to talk." I uttered quietly, motioning towards a bench on the side of the road.

" What's up?" He asked me, lighting up a cigarette and sitting next to me on the bench.

" Tell me you love me." I insisted. It was a strong request…but I needed to hear it.

" I love you. You know I do." Spike replied, obviously surprised by my demand, yet fulfilling it.

" More than Drusilla?" I asked quietly.

" What?" He exclaimed, cocking his head to the side with bewilderment.

" Just give me an answer." I begged him, my voice all clogged up.  He paused, looking at me intensely before speaking.

" Yeah." Spike answered awkwardly. I processed his answer and then responded quietly.

" Why?"

" What the bloody hell is wrong with you Slayer? Why *what*?" He was getting agitated and obviously confused. 

I don't know why I'm intent on his answers. I don't know *why* I'm so persistent. 

But…after those flashes, something within me wanted to know. Wanted to know answers.

" *Why* do you love me more than Drusilla? *Why* do you love me at *all*?" I clarified. 

Those memories that cascaded my mind all seemed to indicate one thing. When Spike made a move, I always returned the favor. 

And there were times when *I* was the one to make the move.

I've always led Spike on. I've always given him what he's wanted and I have no idea why. 

Spike and I have a rocky relationship…if you could even call it that. And I want to know why he loves me…the reasoning behind his infatuation with me. 

The basis of this so-called relationship we have.

I want to know what it is he possesses that makes him love me…the thing that can help me learn to love *him* or at least *like* him as more than a scapegoat.

" I told you I love you more than Dru." Spike asserted with a puff of smoke. He's confused, I can tell.

To be honest, so am I. 

My *whole* world is confused. Before the room incident and after. 

I've got a mystical ball of energy as a sister. 

Giles has left again and I'm not sure for how long. 

Willow's gone weird on magic and is dealing with relationship issues.

And Xander…well he's distant. 

They all are. 

In fact, *I'm* distant.

Everything's so confusing. There was a time when we were *all* happy…together. There was a time that we were even happy to be preventing an apocalypse. 

But now…despite living under a roof and seeing each other *everyday*…we couldn't be further apart. 

Spike also adds to the equation of my confusion. 

Why am I with him? 

Why is he the only one who understands me now? Why does my former enemy know me better than my best friends? 

Why do I *hate* him but *crave* him at the same time? 

That's why I need this talk. I need this talk to hopefully clear the confusion…at least with Spike and me. 

" Why?" I repeated. He stood up, with the annoyance covering his face.  

" What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Why do I love you, is that what you want to know? *Why*? Well…I *don't* know. Does *anyone* know why they love someone!?!" He yelled at me. I slouched on the bench, smoke floating around me.

" There must be something that made you one day think…I don't want to kill her, I love her." I retorted. He snorted.

" I had a dream…but that didn't make me love you. Slayer, if I knew *why* I loved you…don't you think I would have gotten rid of this feeling. You think I *like* having myself lovesick over you? That I like being your bloody lapdog? I *hate* this feeling…but I can't *help* feeling it." He bit out.

" Tell me how can *I* feel it?" I choked out.

 ****

**~*~Spike~*~**

Did I just hear that?

Did Buffy just ask me to help her feel? Help her feel in love with me?

Hmmm…how can I do that? [insert evil smirk]

" Spike…what we're doing, it's wrong. It's immoral. It's…" Buffy stammered.

" Disgusting?" I chipped in with a groan. 

" Yes. I know you don't think so…but it is. All we do is…" She began, but stopped, not bearing to utter that all we do is grope each other.  

" Yeah so?" I grumbled.

" I don't want this anymore. I don't want to be with you and forget about everything. I don't want to *use* you to deal with my issues. I don't want to be weak and selfish. I want to…" Buffy spoke, her voice trembled. 

This was serious. 

" Are you breaking up with…?" I began, realisation setting in. 

She was clearly telling me it was over. 

" No." She whispered inaudibly.

" What?" I exclaimed, absorbing her response that my sensitive hearing had picked up.

" I don't want *this* anymore. I want something else…I want a new beginning, William." Buffy spoke, looking up at me with a small smile.

" You mean?" I asked. I was flabbergasted…the slayer wanted me. Not in just a sexual way but in a boyfriend way. 

She wasn't breaking it off.

" I know. It's weird…it's…I'm crazy aren't I?" She asked laughing uncomfortably. 

" Not complaining here." I replied with a grin.

" I want to start all over. I want to start my life over…my life ever since I was brought back. I want to be best friends with Xander and Will again. I want to be a good sister to Dawn. And…I want to begin something new with you." She answered. 

Bloody hell! 

I never imagined this to happen. I never imagined that she would actually want a relationship from *me*.

" But…it's going to take time. To start something totally new…totally different. We-we'll need time. Space."

" Huh." Great, she finally wanted something…but after a while. There's always a catch!

" We can't exactly change from what we've been doing to being a couple in a day Spike." She confirmed.

A couple?

Buffy and me…a *couple*. 

Oh…*oh*.

" Are you okay Spike?" Buffy asked me, cutting through thoughts. 

Did I *really* want to be a couple with Buffy? *Could* I be a couple with Buffy?

" Spike! What's wrong with you?" Buffy exclaimed. 

" How *can* we be a…*couple*?" I blurted. 

" What?"

" You want us to be a couple in the future. So do I…but how can we do it?"

" We can work on it." She mumbled. 

" Work on it? Slayer, I'm a *bloody* vampire. An *evil* one too. You don't trust me…you don't even *love* me!"

" I do…trust you Spike. Those issues…those were problems I had with us too. But I realised I *do* trust you. For some reason I always have, but I couldn't admit it. I've *never* doubted leaving Dawn in your care. I've trusted your instincts on a number of occasions. Hell, I even invited you into my house when you were trying to *kill* me. But…I don't love you…not yet anyways. But I'm willing to try…I'd *like* to love you." She uttered. 

" Why the change of heart, love?" I asked with curiosity. Her questions and confessions had been abrupt. Like they came out of nowhere.

" I had to be prompted by a few memories and…people. I guess I was just too slow to realise earlier."

" A lot of that going on lately." I scoffed. 

" You think Angel and Cordelia will get together?" Buffy asked.

" Probably if the slow nimrods realise that they love each other."

" Speaking of slow, we had better get hurry up. It's almost sunrise and I don't know if anyone's with Dawn." Buffy spoke as she got up and walked. I joined her and the two of us strolled for a few blocks.

" You ever thought of y'know…getting a car?" I asked her.

" That's a good idea. I'm sure I can get a car with the five bucks I have. Didn't you have a car?"

" Dru took it…when we broke up."

" Was it like a divorce settlement?" Buffy responded sarcastically. 

" The Chaos demon she dumped me for left a trail of goo after him, not useful when you murder a person. So she took the car from me…just like she took everything else from me." I replied, choking it out. 

" Oh."  Buffy responded as she quietly walked.

Drusilla had not only taken my car. She had taken my heart, my passion…my love…everything. 

And now I got most of it back. 

Suddenly Buffy clasped my hand in hers. 

I looked down at our adjoined hands and then back at her. She was smiling. 

I smiled back.

Maybe being a couple wouldn't be so bad.

~*~*~*~

Lilah Morgan clutched her purse as she paced the room. The soles of her Boracchi shoes were worn and her hair was a mess. She had, with a lot of difficulty, managed to escape tumbling objects from harming her.

" This is *your* fault. *You* called us here and *he* buried us *underground*. Now, because of *you*, we're all going to die." Gavin whined, pointing at Lilah. 

Gavin Park was sitting in a corner of the room, panicking. His expensive Armani suit was tattered, his Gucci loafers were filthy and the descending of the building had caused part of a shelf to fall on his head forming a big gash.  

" Shut up you son of a bitch. This isn't *my* fault. I'm stuck here *too* with you. Believe me that is torture enough! And you know what sucks the most…Lindsey *liked* me. He's *always* liked me. He respected me and he respected *my* work. I was his partner for God's sake! If it's anybody's fault we're in this situation…it's this *whole* damn firm's fault." Lilah groaned.

" If the Senior Partners hear about Mr. McDonald's revenge Lilah, which I can rest assure they *will*, heads are going to roll. They will look to assign the blame on someone and I'll tell you now that I'll step forward…and accuse *you*." Linwood spoke from behind a desk.

" We're in a suppressed building locked in a room! I doubt that we'll make it to *be* accused. And if I know Lindsey, and I *know* Lindsey, I don't think that this is the only problem the Senior Partners have." Lilah shouted. 

" Ms. Morgan, do I have to remind you that I'm your boss? Your performance and attitude will not set well with the Senior Partners." Linwood responded nonchalantly. 

Lilah looked at Linwood before screaming at the top of her lungs to free her…or to kill her.

~*~*~*~

Lindsey McDonald walked away from the sinking Wolfram & Hart building to his pickup truck. Before sitting in, he turned back to look at his work one last time. 

There was no building in sight, and only the shrill of a distressed woman could faintly be heard.   

Satisfaction covered his attractive face as he turned back to his truck and drove off.

" Revenge is *so* sweet."

**~*~Finis~*~**

**A/N I hope you liked it. This chapter was very difficult to write due to a lack of time available and a lack of ideas. I'll admit, I'm not exactly satisfied with this chapter. I wasn't too sure to end it off with both couples hooking up…so that's why the couples are still not exactly together and are a bit weird. Still, I hoped that the fic entertained you as that was my main purpose for writing it. I loved writing this fic and I especially loved readin' all your feedback.  So, thank you for all the feedback you sent! I appreciated each and everyone of your views and suggestions. That doesn't mean that the feedback stops there…send more now! **


End file.
